Professor Of Literature
by Dixon-Vixen13
Summary: A story in which a enthusiastic young writer develops a somewhat unhealthy crush bordering on obsession with her insanely hot English Professor, Negan. But what happens when he finds something she wrote about him?
1. College Crush Drabbles

**This story had been rolling around my brain for a while and I decided to finally bring it to life to feed my Negan addiction. Hope you all like it.**

* * *

Georgie had been at college for three months and the only class she was really enjoying was English. She had always been a keen writer with a flare for creativity. Of course the class was made far more interesting by her stupidly hot teacher, Professor Negan. He was tall and ruggedly handsome with a voice so deep and sexy that it sent shivers down her spine every time he talked.

It didn't take long before she had developed a little crush on her Professor, but with every passing class she found herself more and more mesmerized by him. Her crush began to border on obsession. She thought about him all the time, and when he said her name it made her weak at the knees.

He was always so nice to her, he appreciated her writing style and often told her how much he enjoyed reading her work. She wondered if he said that to everyone. When he would catch her before she left class to give her extra feedback on her work she was more than happy to stay and listen.

Today's class was just like any other day, or so she thought. Near the end of the lesson, Professor Negan perched against his desk as he addressed the class, his glasses framing his rediculously handsome face.

"Now as you all know, being a literary Professor, I enjoy some good creative writing. And after yesterday's lesson I happened to stumble across a rather intriguing piece of writing that someone left behind. I think I know who this belongs to judging by the handwriting, but I'd like the owner to come forward and claim it" he smiled smugly as his eyes flickered briefly in Georgie's direction while holding up a very familiar looking piece of paper.

'Oh fuck' she thought to herself as she cringed internally. 'If that's what I think it is please tell me he didn't read all of it. How in the hell did I not notice it had dropped out of my book. I'm totally screwed' she sighed as she hid her face behind her hand.

"Okay well, if the writer isn't going to come forward and claim this... creative little number, then I guess I'll just have to read it out to jog the writers memory" he grinned as he cleared his throat and straightened the piece of paper dramatically.

"It's mine!" Georgie confessed and professor Negan looked up at her with a smug grin.

"That's what I thought. Class dismissed. Catch you sorry assholes tomorrow" he laughed. Professor Negan had always been the 'cool' teacher. He insisted they all use his first name when addressing him, although he still couldn't get used to the Professor part, it felt too formal and made him feel old. He was never afraid to drop a curse word, he treated them like adults instead of kids and he connected with them, it was all part of what made him so charming. "Georgie... you stay" he instructed before she even had a chance to think about bolting.

As the room cleared out Professor Negan sauntered confidently over to the desk that Georgie was sitting at. Unable to look at him she kept her head down, fiddling with her pen in her hands.

"Do you wanna explain this?" he asked holding the paper in front of her.

"Not really..." she replied quietly, making a grab for it only for him to swipe it away.

"Alright then... maybe I should take this to the Dean and you can explain it to him"

"Don't... please" Georgie begged.

"Start talking Georgie" he pressed.

"It's nothing. It's just nonsense, something to fill the time" she lied.

"Really? Coz it doesn't seem like nonsense. I've read enough of your work to know when it's 'something'" he told her, and still Georgie said nothing. She was annoyed that she had been stupid enough to lose her personal writing, and mortified that he had read it.

Professor Negan sighed and got up from the desk, wandering back up to the front of the class and perched himself on his own desk once again. "He sauntered in to the room with his usual confident swagger" Professor Negan began in his deep and sexy tone as he read from the paper. "His perfect white toothed smile gleaming beneath his salt and pepper beard as he grinned charmingly. He addressed the class before beginning the lesson with a piece of poetry. The words rolled effortlessly from his perfect lips and I cannot help but let my mind wander. I imagine how they would feel pressed against my own. Longing to feel their warmth on my soft and sensitive skin, how his beard would feel scratching deliciously at my bare flesh" he continued on.

Georgie wanted to tell him to stop but to hear her words falling from his lips excited her and in that moment all she wanted was for him to keep going. The way the words sounded in his sinfully sexy tone had her craving more. She knew it was wrong, but she couldn't help herself.

"What I wouldn't give to see those gorgeous hazel eyes roaming over every inch of my body as I surrender to his touch-" Professor Negan continued before Georgie finally cut him off.

"Stop! Please... no more" she begged as she leapt up from her chair and approached him.

"Oh... but it gets better" he teased.

"You read it all?"

"Every word... more than once" he grinned smugly.

"Fuck me" Georgie muttered under her breath as she rubbed her face with her hand.

"You'd like that wouldn't you?" He teased some more.

"You're getting a kick out of torturing me aren't you"

"Fuck yes" he chuckled. "Who would have thought, a shy little thing like you would write something so... graphic. And about your Professor no less?"

"Are you going to tell the Dean?"

"No. I won't do that to you".

"Thank you. Can I have my writing back now... please?" Georgie asked.

"Nope. I'm holding on to this for now" he grinned.

"Fuck... c'mon... Haven't I suffered enough?"

"Language" he scolded jokingly.

"Like you haven't read worse on those pages" Georgie countered.

"Touché" Professor Negan laughed. "You best get to your next class. But I expect you back here at the end of the day for... punishment" he smiled as Georgie's face went a deep shade of red. "I mean detention" he chuckled.

"You're enjoying this way too much" Georgie groaned as she retrieved her backpack and headed for the door.

"Not as much as you wish I would" he teased some more.

'Fuck. I am totally screwed. And not in a good way' she thought to herself. 'Now he knows exactly what I think of him. And all the filthy things my dirty mind has been imagining. I am in so much trouble'. Georgie was dreading going back at the end of the day. She was never going to live this down, and she certainly wouldn't be able to look him in the eye ever again.

* * *

 **Please leave me a review and let me know what you think. I also have this one up on Wattpad along with some other JDM stories I've been working on.**


	2. Detention

Georgie thought about skipping out on Professor Negan's detention, but she was terrified of the thought that he might take her writing to the Dean.

The door was open when she arrived and the Professor was sitting at his desk marking some papers so she knocked on the door to get his attention. He looked up from his papers and grinned. "Thought you'd be a no show".

"Didn't want you to be a nark and go to the Dean" she shrugged.

"I'm no nark. Close the door behind you" he instructed. Georgie did as she was told, wandering into the room about to take a seat at her usual desk when he interupted her. "Na uh" he grinned. "Up here" he told her beckoning with his finger. Now she was even more nervous and just wanted to bolt. She walked towards him, looking up shyly for a moment before ducking her head as she stopped in front of him. She couldn't take the way he was looking at her, like he knew all of her deep dark secrets.

"Here" he said handing her a whiteboard marker, and she looked at him in confusion. "Next to each word on the board I want you to write examples. However many is stated next to the word".

Georgie took a look at the whiteboard to see various language terms written up like metaphor and onomatopoeia, and each had a small number written next to them. As far as detentions went this was definitely in her wheel house. "Okay" she replied simply as she uncapped the marker and got to work. The whole time she could feel the Professors eyes on her, but she tried to just focus on the task and get it done quickly. "Done" she smiled proudly after only ten minutes and she turned and tossed him the marker trying to convey more confidence than she actually felt.

"You're not supposed to enjoy detention you know" he laughed.

"Maybe if it was more of a punishment I wouldn't" she stated simply.

"Oh don't worry, we aren't done yet. You didn't think you'd get off that easy did you?" He smiled smugly.

Georgie couldn't help herself, the moment the words 'get off' passed his lips her mind had gone straight to the gutter. Now she was thinking about the very piece of writing that had landed her here in the first place and how she had most definitely gotten off in her story, with the help of a certain sexy professor of course.

"Georgie" he spoke, snapping her out of her day dream and her cheeks flushed bright red. "Do I even want to know where that mind of yours went just now?" He chuckled.

"Nope" she said quietly as she shook her head, unable to look at him once more.

"I'm sorry get off might have been a poor choice of words... I forget how dirty your mind can be. And here I was thinking you were all quiet and innocent" he grinned and Georgie looked up at him briefly before ducking her head once more. "Let's go over this shall we" he said as he nodded towards the white board.

Georgie looked on as he went over her work, putting little red ticks next to everything. "Not bad Georgie... but I kinda expected more from you" he stated and she gave him a questioning kinda look. "I know what kind of work you are capable of. Your similies are a little lacking".

"I wasn't aware I was being marked on content".

"Well you have to admit 'the room was as cold as the north pole' doesn't quite compare to... 'his fingers were like fire against my skin, burning a trail in their wake, fueling my desire for him'" he smirked, quoting her own words at her once more.

'Jesus Christ this man is going to be the death of me' she thought to herself. "Stop" she groaned hiding her face in her hands. "Can we just get this over with".

"Why? You don't enjoy being in my class anymore?" He teased.

"Seriously? You think this is fun for me? You standing there holding my dirty little secret in your hand while you enjoy torturing me with it" Georgie huffed.

"You're embarrassed?"

"I'm fucking mortified" she cried, almost ready to burst into tears.

"Hey... hey I didn't mean to upset you" Professor Negan stated sympathetically as he stepped closer to you. "Here" he said handing her the piece of paper.

"Thank you" she sighed taking it from him and walking away to grab her bag.

"You shouldn't be embarrassed you know" He spoke up stopping her in her tracks. Georgie turned to look at him questioningly. "Despite it being... somewhat inappropriate, it's some of your best work" he smiled.

"Yeah well... I will never be able to look you in the eye ever again" she sighed. "I may as well drop your class".

"Don't do that" he said simply.

"Why not? I've made an absolute dick of myself. And you think it's funny".

"C'mon Georgie, you are by far the smartest person in any of my classes. Do I have to spell it out for you?".

"I don't follow... so yeah I guess you do".

Professor Negan stepped closer to her, so dangerously close that it sent her senses into over drive. "You know your my favourite student... your special". Georgie looked up at him, still feeling confused. "You're not the only one who's been having inappropriate thoughts" he confessed, grinning when he saw the look of realisation on her face.

"Did it make you all hot when you wrote it?" He questioned, tipping her chin up with his finger so she was looking him in the eyes. Georgie felt paralyzed in his commanding presence, his piercing gaze looking right into her soul. She nodded shyly and bit her lip as he gave her that charmingly sexy and smug grin. "I bet you touched yourself didn't you?" She dropped her eyes in response and tried to look away, avoiding his question. He already knew far too much.

"Georgie" he pressed as he tilted her face to look at him once more. "Did you?"

"Mhmm" she confessed with a small nod.

"Fuck... you are a naughty girl" he said with a grin of approval.

"Professor Negan I..."

"I love it when you say my name Georgie" he groaned, his voice low and husky and it sent shivers down her spine. "You know you're not the only one who had to touch themselves after reading that" he confessed and Georgie stared at him in surprise. "That's right... it was fucking hot. And I haven't been able to think of anything but you since".

He stepped even closer to her, so close their bodies were almost touching, his face dangerously close to hers. "You're trembling" he said lowly. "Are you scared Georgie?"

Words failed her in that moment and she shook her head in response.

"Do I make you nervous?"

"Yeah" she whispered in response and watched intently as his tongue darted out running across his bottom lip. She couldn't hold herself back any more, his lips looked so inviting she was dying to feel them on her own. She stood on her tip toes and pressed her lips to his, savouring the taste of him, desperate for more as her hands clutched at his shirt. She could feel his warm palms pressed against her hips pulling her body closer to him. Her senses were running wild, the feel of his lips on hers, the taste of him on the tip of her tongue, it was overwhelming.

"Fuck..." he whispered when they finally broke apart.

"I... I... shit. I'm sorry I shouldn't... I shouldn't have..." Georgie stuttered. "I gotta go" she said as she grabbed her bag and ran for the door in a panic.

"Georgie wait!" Professor Negan called after her. "Georgie!"

* * *

 **Please take the time to leave me a review and let me know your thoughts. Thanks for reading!**


	3. Attempting Avoidance

Georgie skipped her next two literature classes and was relieved that it was finally the weekend. She couldn't bear to face her Professor after what happened in detention. Clearly it wasn't just a one way street, he wanted her just as much a she wanted him. But it was all kinds of wrong. Not only was he her teacher, but he was also at least twice her age. She didn't feel any regret about it though, in fact it was the best kiss she'd ever had. She did however regret leaving in a panic, making even more of a fool out of herself.

Come Saturday night she was bored as usual with nothing to do. She was never much of a party girl, she was always too shy and quiet. Her roommate Jess had gone out to another frat party, she had tried to convince Georgie to go with her but she just wasn't into it. The last time she went she just felt really out of place and uncomfortable. Some drunken idiot had spilt a drink on her, and a liquored up frat boy had tried to force himself on her in the bathroom. She swore off any more parties after that.

Instead she sat alone in her room, Breaking Benjamin playing on her ipod as she fiddled with her pen, the empty page on her notebook taunting her. Her story about Professor Negan was burning a hole in the back of her mind. She had tried to convince herself to forget about it, forget about what happened, but she couldn't. It replayed over and over in her mind every time she closed her eyes.

Finally giving in she dug the folded piece of paper out from the back of her book and opened it up. Reading through the words again she was reminded why she had written it in the first place. She was crazy about him, obsessed even. It was stupid, she knew that. He was never going to feel that way about her. Maybe this was just a silly crush and it would go away eventually? But if that kiss was anything to go by, it just made her want him even more. As Georgie got to the end of the unfinished piece of work she noticed something new. At the bottom of the page was a little note in the Professors handwriting. It read, 'This could be more than a fantasy' followed by his phone number.

Georgie's heart pounded in her chest at the mere thought of it. Could she actually go through with it? It was wrong, so very wrong and she knew that. But she wanted him so bad, and it was evident he wanted her as well. But why? Why would he want her? The man was fucking gorgeous, he could probably have any woman he wanted. She didn't want to be just a notch on his bedpost. Something to brag about to his friends. Although he oozed confidence, and sometimes came across a bit smug and arrogant, she didn't see him as the type to brag about getting with one of students. Besides, that could get him in all kinds of trouble.

She stared at the number, pondering her options. Should she text him? Should she call? Should she even be considering contacting him at all? She was so torn. She wanted him so bad, even if it ended up just being a one time thing she was certain she wouldn't regret it. She wished she could be more confident, the last thing she wanted to be a nervous stuttering idiot. But in a way, she felt like he enjoyed making her that way. Like he go a kick out of what he did to her... 'smug bastard' she thought to herself.

"Fuck it" she told herself as she began to type a message. At least if she texted him she could feign confidence, she wouldn't get quite as flustered as she would talking on the phone or face to face.

'Hi Professor Negan' she typed and hit send before she had a chance to change her mind. She tried to busy herself with writing while she waited for a reply but her mind was blank. She felt too nervous to think straight. Instead she got out her laptop and put on a movie, she needed a distraction. After some internal debating she settled on The Bourne Legacy, she always had a bit of a thing for Jeremy Renner.

About 10 minutes into the movie her phone buzzed with a message and her heart pounded so hard she thought it might explode right out of her chest.

N: I wondered when you would message me.

G: How'd you know I would.

N: I didn't. Just hoped. You've been skipping my classes.

G: Yeah... sorry about that. I was too embarrassed.

N: You know you don't need to be.

G: Well, you did read my very personal work.

N: Ahuh. I sure did. And you know I liked it. But you know what... you never finished your detention.

G: Well you kinda distracted me.

N: Then you bailed and left me hanging.

G: Sorry about that.

N: Do you regret it?

G: The kiss? No. Panicking and bailing, yes.

N: So you're gonna come back to my class then?

G: I haven't made up my mind.

N: Can I convince you?

G: I don't know... can you?

N: I want to.

G: Aren't you worried?

N: About?

G: Your job? Getting in trouble if anyone found out?

N: A little, but I think it's worth the risk.

G: So what now?

N: Whatever you want. Balls in your court Georgie.

G: I think you know what I want... it was written pretty clearly on those pages.

N: Are you sure about that?

G: Would I have written it if I wasn't?

N: Well it was certainly descriptive and we'll thought out I'll give you that. You know you'll have to stop avoiding me now.

G: I'm working on it.

N: What are you so nervous about?

G: You... you're so confident and attractive and sexy. It's intimidating.

N: Sexy huh?

G: Don't let it go to your head.

N: I'll try. You know you don't need to be so shy. I already told you, you're special.

G: In what way?

N: In every way. You can tell a lot about a person by their writing you know.

G: So what do you know about me?

N: You're very intelligent, mature and grounded. You're funny and witty. And behind that shy and quiet exterior is a girl who knows exactly what she wants but wishes she had the confidence to go for it. And although you come across as innocent and sweet, you have a filthy mind!

G: That sounds pretty accurate.

N: So what are you doing? Out at some raging party?

G: I'm not really the party type.

N: Of course you're not.

G: I'm the boring loner who would rather stay in watching movies on a Saturday night.

N: Boring is not a word I would use to describe you. Loner might be a little harsh but somewhat accurate. That might be a good thing though.

G: How so?

N: Well you wont have to justify where you've been to anyone when you finally give in to your deep dark desires.

G: Someone's pretty confident.

N: You can't deny that kiss left you wanting more. I know it did for me.

G: You're right. It did.

N: Whenever you're ready to make those fantasies of yours come true... I'll be waiting.

G: Are you free now?

Georgie waited for a reply, more nervous than ever. Any thoughts of whether it was right or wrong had long gone from her mind. She craved him so bad that she just had to have more. Her phone started to ring as his name flashed across her screen. She hit accept and brought it up to her ear.

"What did you have in mind Georgie" came his deep and seductive tone and she instantly felt a heat pooling low in her belly.

"I want you" she stated simply.

* * *

 **As always thanks for taking the time to read. Please drop me a review and let me know your thoughts on the chapter/story so far.**


	4. Late Night Phone Call

**WARNING:SMUT AHEAD**

"Mmm Georgie. How bad do you want me?" he groaned.

"So fucking bad Negan... you have no idea" she moaned somewhat breathlessly. The sound of his voice driving her wild.

"Oh I think I have a pretty good idea. Fuck Georgie. The things you do to me".

"What do I do to you?" she enquired, her voice a quiet and seductive moan that even she didn't know she was capable of.

"You make me so fucking hard Georgie".

"I wanna see you... I wanna feel you".

"All in good time Sweetheart. I want you to touch yourself" he instructed.

"I already am" Georgie admitted.

"Fuuuck" he groaned. "Do I turn you on that much?"

"More than you can imagine"

"Are you wet for me Georgie?"

"From the moment you said my name"

"Mmm I can't wait to taste you on my tongue"

The sound of his low and husky voice was turning her on beyond belief. And the kind of words coming out of his mouth made it even sexier. Georgie could already feel her climax building and she had barely even touched herself. With every word he spoke her desire for him burned hotter. Her body began to tremble as she surrendered to the sensation. "Fuck... Negan" she panted breathlessly as the feeling grew stronger, it was almost overwhelming.

"You gonna come for me Sweetheart?"

"Yes... fuck yes" Georgie moaned as her body shuddered with excitement and anticipation.

"That's it Georgie. Let go. Give yourself to me" he groaned lowly while stroking his impossibly hard member.

"Oh god"

"C'mon Sweetheart. Come with me" he growled as he too neared his climax at the sound of her getting off with him over the phone.

"Negan... Oh shit... Negan!" she panted, trying hard not to scream out his name as the waves of her orgasm washed over her.

"Fuck... Georgie" he growled as he followed her over the edge. "Jesus fucking Christ Sweetheart. That was hot as hell"

"Shit yes" Georgie panted as she tried to catch her breath. "That felt amazing".

"That was just a taste of what this could be Georgie. Imagine how good you could feel if I was there with you".

"God... I want that so bad".

"I don't know about God Sweetheart, Negan will do" he chuckled. "You can even call me Professor Negan if you're feeling really naughty".

"Shut up... smart ass" she giggled.

"So are you gonna turn up to my class on Monday or is it gonna take you a few days to be able to look at me again?" He teased.

"I'll be there"

"Good. I would hate to have to give you detention again" he told her, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Maybe I should skip out on class then" Georgie teased.

"Do you enjoy detention that much?"

"Maybe I just wanna get you alone..."

"All you gotta do is say the word Sweetheart" he chuckled.

"I'll keep that in mind".

At that moment Georgie heard the rattling of keys at the door before her half drunk room mate came stumbling in.

"Hey Girl, I'm back!" She announced loudly.

"I can see that" Georgie laughed. "In fact I think half the dorm heard you just now".

"Is that your roommate?" Negan questioned.

"Sure is"

"Good thing you were gone touching yourself, getting off with your Professor then huh... you dirty girl" he teased.

"Who ya talking to?" Jess asked as she flopped down on her bed. "New boyfriend?"

"Since when do I ever have boyfriends?"

"True... you really should get out more. Get laid! My Nana probably gets more action than you" Jess laughed, and a hearty chuckle from Negan came through the other end of the phone.

"Is she serious?"

"I'm not that bad" Georgie said defensively.

"Ahuh... is that why you wrote dirty stories about me? Negan questioned. "Are you sex deprived?"

"Shut up" Georgie laughed. "And who ever said it was plural?"

"Is there more than one? If there is I gotta read it"

"In your dreams" she giggled.

"That's for damn sure... every night Georgie".

"Georgie are you flirting? You so are! Omg who are you talking to? Like an actual boy? Or is it a girl. Oh my god you bat for the other team don't you? That's why you never bring guys back here" Jess laughed.

"Wow... your roommate has a lot to say" Negan chuckled.

"She's drunk. She doesn't know what she's talking about. And no I'm not gay... I don't bat for the other team. And no he's not a boy... he's a man" Georgie grinned.

"A man?" Jess questioned. "You mean like old? How old? Old enough to be your dad? Or just a few years?"

"Your drunk Jess. Sleep it off and mind your business" Georgie laughed.

"Aww you're not gonna tell her about me?" Negan teased.

"Haha oh yeah coz that would go down really well"

"Since when do you like older men?" Jess questioned.

"Since always".

"What makes this man so special?" Jess questioned.

"Yeah Georgie... why am I so special?" Negan teased.

"He is mature and intelligent unlike all these college douchebags at those frat parties you try to get me to go to. And he's sexy as fuck"

"Damn Georgie" Negan laughed. "Sexy as fuck huh?"

"Oh C'mon. Like you didn't already know"

"True. I did read your dirty little secret. All about how sexy you think I am and how bad you want me" he teased.

"So you keep reminding me".

"Don't worry Sweetheart. I'll make it up to you"

"And how do you plan on doing that?"

"By making all your fantasies come true"

"You're bad" Georgie laughed.

"So are you" Negan countered. "I'll let you go Sweetheart. Good luck with the grilling you're about to get from Jess".

"Thanks" she replied sarcastically.

"Your welcome" he chuckled. "Im glad you decided to stop avoiding me"

"So am I"

"Night Sweetheart. See you soon"

"Night" Georgie replied before ending the call and stuffing her phone in her pocket away from her roommates prying eyes.

"So... who is he? Do I know him?"

"No. No you don't know him" Georgie said. She knew Jess didn't take his class, but she undoubtedly knew who he was. How could anyone not? But this was not a secret she was going to share with anyone.

"C'mon Georgie, give me something. I tell you everything" Jess complained.

"You tell me too much" she laughed.

"Well if you're not gonna tell me who, at least tell me what he's like".

"Okay... okay" Georgie gave in. "He has that whole tall dark and handsome vibe. Gorgeous soul piercing eyes and a deep and sexy voice that would make any girls panties wet" she laughed.

"He sounds delicious. I'm glad you're finally getting some" Jess teased.

"Well not yet... it's kind of a new thing"

"So you haven't fucked his brains out yet?"

"No Jess. I haven't 'fucked his brains out' as you so eloquently put it".

"Does he know?"

"Know what?"

"That you... lack experience?"

"I'm not a virgin Jess" she defended.

"I'm know, but one drunken fumble with a frat boy who barely lasted thirty seconds doesn't really count as much experience does it?"

"Guess not. But... things are already complicated enough with him being... older" Georgie covered before she let slip that he was her Professor. "You think I should tell him?"

"He'll probably like it. It would almost be like nailing a virgin" Jess giggled.

"Not sure if you're making me feel better or worse about this" Georgie laughed. "Get some sleep you drunk bitch" she teased. "We'll talk about this later"

"Alright. But I expect all the juicy details when you two finally bang"

"Night Jess" Georgie groaned at her roommate before she he headed out for a quick shower. Thoughts of Negan were still flooding her mind as she crawled into bed. Monday was going to be very interesting.

 **As always I appreciate your reviews so let me know what you thought. Thanks for reading!**


	5. Dangerous Addiction

Georgie tried to busy herself on Sunday with assignments to keep her mind off her Professor, but her efforts were futile. Her mind would always drift back to him. She thought about texting him, but she didn't want to seem too eager. He already knew far too well how much she wanted him, she had to at least try and play a little hard to get and even up the playing field.

It was late at night when her phone buzzed with a message.

N: I hope you're not avoiding me again Sweetheart.

G: Wouldn't dream of it.

N: Glad to hear it. How's your day been?

G: Busy with assignments. Yours?

N: Quiet... been thinking about you.

G: Yeah?

N: Yeah. All day long.

G: In what kinda way?

N: Every kinda way Sweetheart.

G: I love it when you call me that.

N: Good. I'll keep doing it then. Did you get a grilling from your roommate last night?

G: Kinda, she's a nosy bitch but she's great. I didn't tell her much.

N: So what did you tell her?

G: Just that you are tall, dark and handsome with a deep voice as smooth as honey that makes my panties all wet.

N: Fuck Georgie you are naughty.

G: Just speaking the truth.

N: I like it. Good to see you're coming out of your shell Sweetheart. I love to see this side of you.

G: Texting is easy... tomorrow might be a whole different ball game.

N: Well, we will just have to wait and see won't we?

G: I guess we will. As much as I'd like to keep talking with you... among other things. I should probably get some sleep if you want me to make it to class tomorrow.

N: Oh I most certainly do. Sweet dreams Georgie.

G: Night Negan.

Professor Negan's class was her last of the day, and Georgie found time was dragging on as she nervously waited for it to come. The butterflies in her stomach were going crazy and she had no idea how she was going to react to seeing him again after all that had happened over the past week.

She gathered as much confidence as she could muster, which was next to none, and wandered in to the already half filled classroom.

Professor Negan looked up at her with a charmingly smug kind of grin, "Good afternoon Georgie" he greeted casually.

"Hey Professor" she smiled shyly, a blush spreading across her cheeks. She sat down at her usual seat, avoiding looking at him as the rest of the class wandered in.

The class spent the afternoon discussing the latest chapter of the book they had been reading. At the end of the class the Professor handed back their last assignment papers and Georgie was very pleased to see that once again she had received an A. Although she had to wonder if she was getting preferential treatment.

"That's us for today. Get outta here. Go have fun, don't do anything I wouldn't do" he chuckled. "Just kidding do whatever the fuck you want, you only live once" he said with a grin as he looked over at Georgie. "Chase, Justine, Georgie and Mike. I want you four to stay behind to discuss your latest assessments" he called out as people began to leave.

Georgie wondered for a moment why he would want to discuss her assignment. She got an A, it's not like she failed. Groans came from the other three students as they sat back down near the front of the class, waiting for the Professor.

"Chase, I wanted to say good job on this one. You're really making an effort and it's good to see. Your coach will be pleased to see your grades improving, he won't have to kick his star quarter back off the team" Professor Negan smiled as he gave the young man a solid clap on the back. "Keep it up okay".

"Sure thing Professor Negan. Thanks" he smiled. "Can I go?"

"Yup, fuck off. Catch you tomorrow" Negan smiled.

"Later".

"Okay Mike. What's going on dude? This isn't your usual standard" Professor Negan stated pointing at the C on his paper.

"Sorry Professor. I just had a lot going on and my head wasn't in the game" Mike stated.

"Alright, well you make sure you get your shit sorted and don't make a habit of this alright. I don't wanna have to fail you".

"Will do. Thanks Professor"

"Go on get outta here" he smiled.

"Justine... I don't know what you were thinking on this one but you were way off point and off topic" he said as he turned to the tall blonde girl.

"C'mon Professor" Justine basically purred as she smiled sweetly at him. "Was it really that bad? You gave me a C-. Can't you cut a girl some slack?" She said, obviously trying to flirt her way out of a bad grade, not even caring that Georgiewas still in the room.

"Trust me Justine, that C- was generous" Professor Negan stated, his face very serious. Whatever she was angling for, he didn't want a bar of it.

"What can I do to get a better grade?" She asked somewhat suggestively and Georgie just wanted to punch her. Sure, Professor Negan wasn't eaxactly hers, but she had strong feelings for the man. And watching Justine pathetically throw herself at him annoyed the fuck out of her.

"You know Justine... there is something you could do" Negan said in a low voice.

"Yeah?" Justine questioned.

"Try harder. And maybe actually study. How about that?" Professor Negan stated seriously and Justine huffed in annoyance.

"Fine. Can I go now?" she whined.

"Yep. See you tomorrow. And bring a better attitude with you" Negan added.

"Whatever" Justine huffed and Georgie let out a quiet chuckle.

"You enjoyed that didn't you?" Negan asked as he turned to her with a cheeky smile on his face.

"Every second of it. So what about my assignment?" She asked as she got up from the desk.

"Perfect as usual, but I don't actually give a shit about your assignment. I just wanted an excuse to keep you here".

"And the others?"

"Well I did actually want to talk to them so it was a good cover. People might start to think something is going on if I ask you to stay back all the time" he grinned.

"But something is going on..." Georgie smiled.

"That's for damn sure. You know I'm actually a little surprised you showed".

"Well, I said I would. I mean what I say".

"Is that so?" He asked in a low whisper as he inched closer to her.

"Mmhm" she replied with a nod, starting to feel a little nervous with his proximity.

"So when you wrote in your story that you wanted me to take you on my desk...? You meant that?"

"Yeah" she replied nervously, her hands starting to tremble lightly.

"Good to know Sweetheart. One day... I'm gonna make sure that happens" he grinned smugly.

"Shit" Georgie whispered squeezing her thighs together as she started to feel the familiar heat pooling in her belly as he stepped even closer to her. His tall and lean frame towered over her as he looked down into her eyes. She felt so nervous that she wanted to look away but his gorgeous eyes and the way he was looking at her was so mesmerizing she couldn't bring herself to do it. She was dangerously addicted to him.

"You okay there Sweetheart? You're trembling again" he observed.

"Yeah I just... you're... I'm" Georgie stuttered, unable to put together a coherent sentence.

"Fuck you're adorable. Can I see you tonight?"

"Tonight?"

"Yeah, tonight" he repeated as he stroked her cheek with his thumb.

"Ahuh... I'm free tonight" she whispered as his thumb lightly traced her bottom lip.

"Good. I'll call you later then?"

"Mhmm" Georgie agreed, unable to form any actual words. Negan leaned down a placed a soft kiss to her lips before giving her that charmingly sexy and somewhat smug smile. He knew damn well he had her hooked. "See you later Sweetheart" he whispered as he backed away a little.

"See you" Georgie smiled shyly before slipping past him and heading out the door. Now she felt more nervous than ever.

* * *

 **I am now completely addicted to this story. I hope some of you are enjoying it just as much. Leave me a review and let me know your thoughts.**


	6. Secret Rendezvous

Georgie had spent the evening trying to prepare herself for meeting up with Negan. She had spent plenty of time in the shower making sure everything was silky smooth in case things went that far. She was never really one for make up so she didn't bother putting any on. She wondered if he had any expectations, maybe she should dress up a little? But in the end she decided that she would just stay true to herself and stick with what she liked. She threw on a pair of tight dark blue jeans with her black ankle boots and a flattering tee that clung to just the right parts of her body without revealing too much.

It was almost 8pm as her phone started to ring and Negan's name flashed across her screen.

"Hey" she answered casually.

"Hey Sweetheart. We still on for tonight?"

"Yeah. What did you have in mind?"

"Meet me in the teachers parking lot in ten minutes?" He asked.

"I'll be there" she said before hanging up the phone.

"Jess I'm heading out. Don't wait up" she told her room mate who was busy listening to music while she studied.

"Ooh are you meeting up with your new boyfriend?"

"He's not my boyfriend"

"Oh I'm sorry, your new man friend" she mocked.

"Shut up" Georgie laughed as she headed for the door.

"Use protection!" Jess called out.

"Fuck you" Georgie countered.

"No... fuck him" Jess laughed before Georgie closed the door on her.

As Georgie rounded the corner to the parking lot she saw Negan leaning up against his motorcycle looking sexier than ever. She knew he rode, she had seen his helmet at his desk before. His usual work attire of trousers and a button up shirt had been swapped out for a pair of black jeans and a casual tee. Suddenly her nerves kicked into over drive.

"Hey you" he smiled sweetly as she approached him.

"Hey" Georgie said with a shy smile.

"Wanna go for a ride?" Negan asked, his tone slightly suggestive making Georgie blush. "On my bike Georgie... mind out of the gutter Sweetheart" he teased.

"Don't act like you weren't giving that statement a double meaning" she laughed. "I'd love to".

Negan stepped closer to her and put his spare helmet over her head, making sure it was on correctly. Swinging a leg over he straddled his bike and started it up. "Climb on and hold on to me" he instructed and Georgie did as she was told.

"Where to?" He asked over the low growl of the engine as he looked over his shoulder at her, his hand placed over hers that were wrapped tightly around his slim waist.

"Somewhere quiet?... Private?" She suggested.

"Okay, hold on tight" he said as he revved the engine before roaring out of the parking lot and down the road. They drove for around twenty minutes before coming to a stop outside a tidy and modest looking house up on the hill. Georgie was almost dissapointed the ride was over. She was enjoying having her arms around him despite the fact that it made her nervous.

"Is this your place?" She asked as she climbed down from the bike and removed her helmet.

"Sure is" he replied with a smile as he put the stand down on his Harley and removed his helmet.

"It's nice" she smiled shyly, her hands starting to tremble lightly with nerves, which didn't go unnoticed.

"I just thought here we wouldn't run into anyone we know" he told her, picking up on her nerves. "You don't have to come inside. If you'd feel more comfortable we could just go around back and sit on the balcony and watch the sunset" he suggested.

"That's a bit romantic" she giggled, a little surprised at his suggestion.

"I just want you to feel comfortable Georgie. I know you're shy and I know I make you nervous. But you'd tell me if you were ever uncomfortable right?"

"Of course" she smiled.

"Good. Coz that is the last thing I'd want to make you feel" he told her as he took her hand and led her around to the balcony.

"Wow. That is some view" she grinned as she looked out over the valley.

"It's not bad. But I got my eye on something better" he smiled charmingly at her, making her blush once again.

"Sweet talker. Are you trying to get into my pants Negan?" She asked as she sat down on the outdoor lounger next to him.

"Maybe... why is it working?"

"Maybe" she countered, making him chuckle in response. "Can I ask you something?"

"Of course".

"Why do you want me?"

"What do you mean why do I want you? Why wouldn't I Georgie?"

"I dunno I guess I just don't understand why you would want me when you could have anyone... I mean look at you. Most guys would choose someone like Justine over me any day".

"You know Sweetheart, we really gotta work on your confidence and self worth" Negan said seriously.

"Sorry" she mumbled, looking away to avoid his piercing gaze.

"Don't be sorry Georgie" he said, turned her face to look back at him. "Sweetheart, I am not most guys. Anyone that would pick a slut like Justine over you is a fucking douchebag" he told her seriously. "You're funny, intelligent and beautiful as fuck and that is a killer combination".

"Really?"

"Honestly. Every time I look at you, every time I think of you... fuck you do things to me Georgie" he confessed.

"Yeah? What kind of things? She asked shyly, trying to compose herself and grasp onto what confidence she had. Reaching over he took hold of her hand and placed it in his lap with his hand firmly over hers. His arousal was evident beneath his jeans and instantly Georgie felt a heat burning between her thighs.

"Oh shit" she whispered, her cheeks flushing pink. Negan removed her hand and held it in his own.

"I have no fucking idea what is happening between us, and I know it's probably all kinds of wrong but fuck Georgie I want you. And we both know that you want me too" he smiled.

"I do... I want you so bad. But I... I... I just..." she stuttered, struggling to get the right words out.

"It's ok Georgie. Just... close your eyes... take a breath" Negan instructed and she did as he said. "Relax and just listen".

"To what?"

"To my voice, to my breathing"

"Okay" she said as she took a couple of deep breaths before steadying her breathing to be in sync with him.

"You good?" He asked.

"Yeah I'm good".

"What we're you trying to tell me?"

"I want you Negan. I really do. I just don't know how to do this..." she confessed.

"This?"

"Stuff... flirting and we'll you know... sex" she said as her face flushed with embarrassment.

"You're a virgin?" He questioned, a little surprise in his voice.

"Well no... not exactly"

"I'm not sure I follow".

"I've only had sex once, and it wasn't even good" she blurted out and Negan gave her a questioning kind of look. "I was tipsy, he was drunk it was awkward as fuck and lasted all of like thirty seconds so I don't think that really counts as much experience".

"Wow. I never would have guessed that. Not with the things you wrote in that story" he teased.

"You know me, I can be very creative" she laughed shyly.

"Look Georgie, you and I both know there is a lot of sexual tension between us. And I would love nothing more than to screw your brains out" Negan chuckled. "But we can take this at your pace. I'm not the kind of asshole who is going to pressure you into anything okay".

Georgie always knew that beyond his somewhat smug and arrogant demeanor Negan was actually really sweet and caring when he wanted to be. She had been holding back her desires for so long, she wasn't sure how much longer she could keep it all in.

Before she knew it her lips were on his in a desperate and heated kiss. Her hands grasped at his shirt pulling him closer like her life depended on it. His large hands gently framed her face as he returned the kiss with equal enthusiasm.

"Can we take this inside?" Georgie whispered as they finally broke apart.

"Whatever you want Sweetheart" he grinned as he took her hand and led her to the door.

* * *

 **As always thank you for taking the time to read. Reviews are much appreciated so please leave me one and let me know what you thought. Thanks!**


	7. Giving In To Desire

**Warning. This chapter contains a lot of Negan potty mouth (a lot of blasphemy) and smut. I suggest you do not read on if offended by this sort of thing.**

Unlocking the door Negan pulled her in behind him, stopping to kiss her once again. "Where to Georgie?" He whispered.

"Bedroom" she smiled shyly.

"Sure thing Sweetheart" he grinned as he scooped her up in his arms bridal style and carried her down to his bedroom making her giggle.

There he lay her down on the bed, hovering over her as he looked into her eyes, wanting to make sure that she wasn't having second thoughts. Before he could ask the question she captured his lips with her own telling him all he needed to know with a passionate kiss.

Georgie tugged at his shirt and he broke the kiss to look at her questioningly. "Off" she stated boldly.

"Mmm taking charge Georgie... I like it" he growled lowly as he sat back on his knees and removed his tee shirt revealing his bare chest to her. His body was slim but toned with a light dusting of hair. Scattered across his skin was a few tattoos and she made a mental note to explore them further later on. Pulling him back down to her she kissed him again, the taste of his lips was intoxicating and it had her craving more and more. The once slow smouldering fire deep within her was now a raging inferno and any thoughts other than wanting to devour this man before her had left her mind.

She reached for his belt buckle, undoing it hastily before proceding to undo the button on his jeans.

"Woah... someone's really eager. Slow down there Sweetheart" he chuckled as he littered her neck with kisses, sucking hungrily at her soft and sensitive flesh.

"Please Negan" Georgie moaned. "I need you"

"Fuck Georgie... Jesus Christ you make my dick so fucking hard" he growled as he rolled them over and positioned her above him. His hands made short work of removing her tee shirt, his fingers dancing trails along her exposed skin. "Shit you're beautiful" he whispered "I could worship your gorgeous body all night long" he told her in a low and seductive growl, making her blush and duck her head to avoid his eyes. "Don't get all shy on me now Sweetheart" he chuckled.

Georgie sat back on her knees as she straddled him, her fingers going to the clasp of her bra as she looked at him, her eyes filled with lust and confidence. Undoing her bra she slid the straps down her arms and tossed the garment off to the side.

"Oh fuck..." Negan groaned as he slid his hands up her body to cup her perfect breasts. "You're gonna make me bust a load in my pants like a high school virgin at this rate" he chuckled. "Jesus fucking Mary and Joseph" he cursed.

"We can't have that. Not until I've had my way with you" Georgie whispered seductively making his throbbing erection impossibly harder beneath his jeans. As she made her way down his body she slid his jeans down his legs and removed them completely, leaving him in nothing but his boxers, his hard on very evident beneath the thin fabric.

She devoured his lips once more, her body seemed to have a mind of its own as she grinded against him, desperate for even the tiniest bit of delicious friction. Negan rolled her over onto her back and removed her tight jeans, enjoying the smooth skin of her legs as he slowly and torturously ran his fingers all the way up until he reached the top of her panties. Hooking his fingers into the fabric he drew them down slightly, looking up at her to make sure she wanted him to continue. She gave him a small nod and he dragged the garment down her slender legs and tossed it aside, leaving her completely naked before him.

"Oh Georgie... Sweetheart you are fucking delicious. I could just devour the fuck outta you" he grinned as he placed gentle kisses on her thighs, his beard scratching delightfully at her sensitive skin.

"Please Negan..."

"What do you want Georgie?"

"You Negan. I want you" she moaned in a breathless kind of whisper. He was driving her wild with just the simplist of touches, any more and she felt like she might explode.

"You can have me Georgie. All of me, every last inch if that's what you want"

"Yes... please Negan... I need it. I need you"

"Do you trust me Sweetheart?" he whispered as he peppered her lips with soft kisses.

"Of course"

"Let me make you feel good first" he told her. "And then I'm all yours okay?"

"Okay" she whispered.

"Good girl" he smiled before slowly kissing his way back down her body until he reached her most sensitive area. He nudged her legs apart ever so slightly and her hand shot down to cover herself up. "Don't be shy Georgie. You're fucking beautiful and your smooth pussy looks fucking delicious" he smiled up at her. "Relax and let me make you feel amazing" he whispered as he placed a soft kiss on her hand.

Slowly she removed her hand, exposing herself to him. "Mmm, look at that perfect little pussy" he groaned as he brought his lips down on her clit and sucked gently making her hips involuntarily buck up from the bed. "You like that huh Sweetheart" he smiled cockily as he splayed a hand across her belly to keep her still.

"Fuck yes" she moaned her hands running through Negan's hair.

He trailed his tongue down through her folds, flicking it over her entrance enjoying the way her body trembled and shuddered beneath him. Carefully he slid a finger into her, slowly drawing it in and out as she moaned in pleasure. Negan sucked at her clit once again as his finger curled inside her, reaching just the right spot to make her squirm.

"Fuck Negan... I... I'm gonna" she panted breathlessly as he brought her dangerously close to the edge.

"Let go Georgie. Give yourself to me Sweetheart. I got you" he whispered as he placed a warm wet kiss to her mound before returning his attention to her swollen clit. He pumped his fingers a few more times as he sucked on the sensitive nub and her body shook violently as she screamed out with pleasure.

"Fuck... Oh fuck Negan!" Georgie screamed as her body was overtaken by the most intense orgasm she had ever experienced.

Wiping his mouth Negan crawled his way back up her body, devouring her lips in a passionate and loving kiss. "Fuck Georgie. That was hot as hell" he grinned.

"That was incredible" she smiled, still coming down from her euphoric post orgasm high.

"There's plenty more where that came from".

"I want you inside me Negan"

"You sure Sweetheart?"

"Very sure. I need you" she moaned as she grasped his massive hard on, stroking him slowly.

"Shit Georgie... can't promise I'm gonna be at the top of my game coz I'm about ready to explode" he groaned." You're just so fucking sexy".

Grabbing a condom from the bedside table he quickly slid it on and lined himself up with her entrance, giving her one last questioning look. When she nodded in approval he carefully began to push himself inside of her. He was half way in when she let out a small hiss of pain. Negan stilled himself for a moment. "You ok Sweetheart? Does it hurt?" He asked sweetly.

"A little" she whispered. "I'm okay. Please... don't stop" she practically begged.

"I promise, it'll get better. If you want me to stop at any time just say the word" he said as he kissed her lips passionately while he started a slow and gentle rhythm, still only pushing himself halfway in at the most.

After a few moments her body began to adjust to him and the pain subsided. With every thrust the please became more and more intense. "More Negan" Georgie pleaded. At her request he increased his pace, pushing a little deeper with every few thrusts. She moaned in pleasure as he kissed her deeply and the sound almost pushed him over the edge.

"Fuck Georgie, you'll be the death of me" he growled as he increased his tempo, thrusting harder and deeper into her tight pussy.

"Negan" she screamed as her body began to shudder with yet another overwhelming orgasm.

"Jesus fucking Christ" Negan growled as followed her over the cliff into the crashing waves of an intense orgasm as he released inside of her. Pulling out, he removed the condom and discarded it in the trash before returning to Georgie's side. "I am so fucking glad this happened Georgie" he grinned as he pulled her in to his side, her naked body half draped over him.

"Me too. I've never felt anything so incredible in my life" she smiled as she ran her fingers across his chest.

"How about I go turn on the shower, and then you can get some rest?" Negan suggested.

"Sounds perfect" Georgie smiled as she watched him walk across the room fully naked, enjoying the delightful view.

 **Thanks for reading. Please drop me a review and let me know your thoughts on this chapter.**

 **I would also like to say a special thank you to CLTex and Maryann for your fantastic reviews and feedback. You guys are great!**


	8. Keeping It Secret

Georgie woke the next morning to Negan softly calling her name as he ran his fingers through her dark auburn hair.

"Georgie... time to get up Sweetheart" he crooned as he sat on the bed next to her.

"Aww can't we just stay here all day?" she groaned.

"As much as I would love that, we kinda can't" he chuckled.

"I know" she sighed. "Okay... I'm getting up".

"Your clothes are in the bathroom, and I made you breakfast" he smiled.

"Thanks" she said as she sat up and stretched, suddenly realising she was still completely naked and quickly covered herself with the sheet.

"No need to be modest Georgie. I've already seen every inch of your gorgeous body" he said with a cheeky wink.

"Sorry. I guess I'm not used to anyone seeing me naked" she laughed.

"We'll have to change that now won't we" he laughed as he gave her a quick kiss. "I'll leave you to get dressed".

Georgie watched him as he got up and walked across the room. His dark grey trousers sitting low on his hips and his chest bare had her craving him again. "Stop looking so sexy you tease" she called after him.

"I could say the same to you Sweetheart" he chuckled with a charming grin before he left her to get dressed.

When she made her way out to the kitchen she found a plate of scrambled eggs and toast with a glass of orange juice sitting on the counter for her as Negan stood perched against the counter sipping on a cup of coffee.

"How're you feeling this morning?" He asked with a smug sort of grin plastered on his face as she blushed.

"Great" she smiled. "A little sore though..." she added shyly.

"Sorry Sweetheart" he apologised as he enveloped her in a hug. "I didn't hurt you too much did I?" He asked, his voice laced with concern.

"No... no you're fine" she reassured him. "True to your word you made me feel amazing" she grinned as she planted a sweet kiss on his bare chest. "I'm only gonna crave you even more now"

"Good. Coz I'm hooked on you" Negan confessed. "Eat up Sweetheart" he said giving her ass a light tap with his hand.

"Yes Professor" she smirked in her best sultry and seductive tone.

"Fuck Georgie stop... your making my dick hard" he groaned.

"What if that's what I want?"

"You sexy little minx" he growled as he kissed her lips again. "As much as I would love to screw your brains out right now, we don't have time".

"Aww" she pouted.

"But... how about tonight?" He added.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. I'll make you dinner... and then we can have... dessert" he grinned cheekily.

"I like the sound of that" she smiled as she shovelled down her breakfast.

Georgie watched on silently as he went about his usual routine, getting himself ready for work. He looked over to see her watching him as he buttoned up his white shirt, leaving the top couple undone. "Enjoying the show there Sweetheart" he grinned as he began to roll up his sleeves.

"I'd be enjoying it more if you were taking clothes off" she smiled boldly.

"Oh I'm sure you would. I'm thinking... waistcoat today" he said as he pulled on a matching dark grey waistcoat over his shirt and did the buttons up. "What do you think?" He asked, holding his arms out in a dramatic fashion.

"Well that depends"

"On what?"

"How distracted you wanna be today knowing how wet my panties will be at the sight of you in a waistcoat" she smiled cheekily.

"Jesus fucking Christ" Negan growled. "You are a naughty girl... I love it" he chuckled. "So you like a man in a waistcoat huh?" He asked as he stepped closer to her, his tall frame looming over her.

"I sure do. So sexy and sophisticated" she smiled as she ran her fingers across his chest in a teasing kind of way.

"Maybe I'll keep it on later" he winked as he gave her a kiss. "Ready to go Sweetheart?"

"Mhmm" she replied as she finished off her last sip of orange juice.

The morning air was warm and the ride back to her dorm was far too short for Georgie's liking. There was something very intimate about being on the back of Negan's motorcycle, her arms wrapped tightly around his body. He pulled up around the back of her dorm building and idled his bike as she climbed off, removing her helmet.

"Thank you... for you know" she smiled shyly.

"For giving you multiple mind blowing orgasms?" He laughed with a cheeky wink. "You don't have to thank me, but you're welcome Sweetheart" he smiled. Scanning the area he made sure no one was around before removing his helmet and pulling her close, planting a sweet and passionate kiss to her lips. "See you later?"

"You know it" she smiled.

"Hold onto that" he said nodding to the helmet in her hands. "I'll pick you up again later" he told her as he revved his bike.

"See you in class Professor" she smirked.

"Fuck Georgie" he groaned. "The things you do to me" he chuckled as he put his helmet back on and took off with a roar.

Georgie made her way up to her dorm room, unlocking the door to find Jess already up and getting ready for the day.

"Have you been out all night?" Jess questioned.

"Maybe" Georgie smiled.

"Oh my god... you're doing the walk of shame!? I never thought I'd see the day" Jess teased.

"It is not a walk of shame... if anything it's a walk of... satisfaction" she hinted.

"You got laid!? I'm so fucking proud of you right now" Jess laughed. "What's with the helmet?"

"He drove me back on his motorcycle, told me to hold onto it"

"So this thing with the older guy is getting serious?"

"I guess... I mean I hope? I don't really know. We haven't exactly put a label on it you know. But I really like him, and I'm pretty sure he really likes me too" Georgie explained.

"Too fucking cute. Look at you. You go girl! So when do I get to meet him?"

"You dont"

"Aww C'mon. I'm dying to meet the man who managed to charm your pants off... literally" she teased.

"It's a bit complicated" Georgie told her.

"Complicated how? Oh my god... he's married isn't he? Georgie are being a home wrecker?" Jess scolded.

"No he's not married!" Georgie laughed. "God what kind of person do you think I am?"

"Sorry. I had to check"

"Just let me work out what this thing with him is and maybe I will tell you" Georgie caved.

"OK good. I wanna hear all the dirty, juicy details" she laughed.

"I'm sure you do" Georgie said rolling her eyes at her roommate as she grabbed some fresh clothes and started to get herself ready for class.

The day seemed to drag on as Georgie waited for her English class with Professor Negan. When the time finally came she was dissapointed to find another teacher in his place as she walked into the half full classroom.

"Good Morning, I'm Mr Callaway" he smiled.

"Georgie" she replied politely. "Where's the Professor?" She asked, feeling a bit confused, knowing for a fact that he wasn't away sick.

"He'll be along shortly. Why don't you take a seat".

As the rest of the class slowly flooded in, Negan sauntered in to the room, catching Georgie's eye and giving her a quick smile before heading towards the other teacher.

"Good morning" Professor Negan spoke as he addressed the class. "I hope you all had a good time last night and didn't party too hard" he smiled, and Mr Callaway gave him a sideways kind of glance. "I'd like you all to welcome Mr Callaway to our class today. He is a student teacher and will be spending the week with us, I know you will all be on your best damn behaviour" he said, his eyes moving to Georgie once again and she could have sworn he gave her a wink.

Great... Negan was stuck being shadowed by this guy all week. That meant no staying behind to talk and no 'detention'. She was going to have to wait until tonight to kiss him like she had been dying to do all morning. He was looking sexy as hell in his perfectly fitting waistcoat, all she could think about was jumping him. This class was going to be torture.

When the class was finally over Georgie slowly packed up her bag and got ready to leave, a little disappointed to not get any time with Negan.

"See you all tomorrow" Professor Negan called out as the class began to filter out the door.

"Georgie. You and I need to talk about your detention" Negan spoke up as she began to trail along behind the last students to leave.

Georgie turned to give him a questioning look, thinking it was rather bold and somewhat dangerous bringing this up in front of the student teacher.

"Detention?" Mr Callaway questioned as he looked towards Negan. "Is this your class trouble maker Professor?" He asked, looking at Georgie.

"Quite the opposite Mr Callaway. Georgie here is my best student" Negan told him, a hint of pride in his voice.

"So how does the best student earn herself detention?" Mr Callaway asked her.

She glanced at Negan who gave a small shrug of his shoulders. "Cussed out another student in class" Georgie lied.

"Didn't think you'd be too strict on that professor" Mr Callaway said. "Your vocabulary can be... somewhat colourful at times yourself" he suggested.

"Well it's one thing for me to use bad language on occasion, but I don't think it's acceptable for the students to be using it in my class, and directed at another student no less" he lied, putting on his best serious teacher voice.

"To be fair Justine was being a complete... C word" Georgie added, just for the sake of selling the lie.

"C word huh? I guess that detention is justified then" Mr Callaway said disapprovingly.

"You better go have some lunch and I'll see you back here soon Georgie" Negan told her.

"Yes Professor. Will you be observing detention too Mr Callaway?" Georgie asked innocently.

"Ah no, I'm afraid not. I have a meeting with the Dean. I will see you tomorrow" he smiled politely.

"OK. Well it was nice to meet you Mr Callaway" she smiled as she headed for the door.

"No mucking around Georgie. I expect you back here in 15 minutes" Professor Negan said sternly.

"Yes sir!" Georgie said giving him a cheeky little salute as she made her way out. Trust him to find a way to see her.

 **As always, your reviews are much appreciated. Thank you to everyone who has been reading this story and taking the time to review. You guys are great!**


	9. Detention - Take 2

Georgie quickly scoffed down some lunch and hurried back to Negan's classroom where she found him sitting on the edge of his desk waiting for her. He looked ridiculously handsome in his matching trousers and waistcoat, his hair slightly ruffled and his thick framed glasses wrapped around his perfect face. She felt a heat pooling in her lower belly just looking at him.

"Do you know why you're here Georgie?" He asked, his voice deep and seductive.

"Coz I've been a bad girl" she smirked as she slowly approached him.

"Damn right you have. C word huh? Way to think to your feet Sweetheart" he chuckled.

"Figured it might just be bad enough to land me detention".

"It certainly is. Language like that... I'm appalled" he said feigning shock and disappointment, making her laugh.

"Oh so maybe I shouldn't tell you what I was thinking during class today?"

"Oh you most definitely should".

"All I could think about was you..." she whispered seductively as she stepped closer, placing a hand on his chest.

"Mhmm" he mumbled urging her to continue.

"Lifting me up on this very desk" she added as her fingers trailed down his body to the top of his pants.

"And?" He questioned, his voice a low growl.

"And going to town on my... C word" she grinned cheekily.

"Fuck Georgie" he growled, grabbing her face with both hands and kissing her with a burning desire.

"You're rock hard" Georgie whispered, her hand palming his massive erection through his pants.

"I'm always hard for you Sweetheart" he grinned. "Just you wait until tonight... I'm gonna give you every last inch of it".

"Fuck Negan. You've got me soaking wet. I want to jump you so bad"

Just then there was a knock at the door. Georgie took a quick step back from Negan, and he crossed one leg over the other to hide his obvious hard on. As the door opened Mr Callaway appeared.

"For fuck sakes" Georgie muttered quietly and Negan chuckled.

"Mr Callaway, decided to join us have you?"

"It was a quick meeting with the Dean so I thought I would swing by and see how you conduct detention" he stated. "Mind if I sit in?"

"Not at all" Negan smiled. "I was just explaining to Georgie what's gonna happen today" he smirked at the double meaning. "Why don't I fill you in on how I do things and maybe you can help out with detention." He told the student teacher. "Take a seat Georgie" he said, giving her an apologetic kind of look. He knew this wasn't really going to be detention for her. But compared to what they could have been doing it wasn't exactly fun. He would have to make it up to her later.

"I use detention to help practice a lot of language skills" Negan told Mr Callaway, basically bullshitting his way through the whole conversation. "You know, spelling, grammar... things like that".

"I see. So what is on today's agenda then?"

"Spelling and word definitions" Professor Negan stated. "How about I show you how it's done and then you can give it a shot?"

"Sure".

"Okay Georgie... first word. Spell Onomatopoeia, and then give me a definition" he smiled.

"O-N-O-M-A-T-O-P-O-E-I-A" Georgie basically sang with a grin. This was right up her alley. "The formation of a word from a sound".

"Very good" Negan smiled.

"Mr Callaway, care to have a go?"

"Sure... any word right? Not just language terms?"

"Any word you wish" Negan told him giving Georgie a smile and a wink. The look in his eye somewhat cheeky as though he was saying 'do me proud and show this guy how truly fucking smart you are'.

"Right ahh... Fortuitous" he instructed.

"F-O-R-T-U-I-T-O-U-S" Georgie spelt out. "By happy chance" she smiled as she gave the definition.

"Good. How about... Idiosyncratic?"

"I-D-I-O-S-Y-N-C-R-A-T-I-C... Peculiar to the individual" Georgie stated.

"I'm starting to see why she's your brightest student Professor" Mr Callaway smiled at Negan.

"Georgie certainly has a way with words" Negan smiled, giving her a cheeky wink.

"Okay Georgie let's try... maelstrom"

"M-A-E-L-S-T-R-O-M, a powerful circular current of water" she grinned. "At least make it a challenge" Georgie somewhat taunted the student teacher.

Mr Callaway turned to give Negan a questioning look. "Well... go on then Mr Callaway. I told you... she's very clever" Negan chuckled proudly.

"Philanthropic?" Mr Callaway asked.

"P-H-I-L-A-N-T-H-R-O-P-I-C, of or relating to charitable giving".

"How is it you know all these?" Mr Callaway asked.

"I hope to be a writer some day. I read a lot to broaden my vocabulary" Georgie told him.

"I challenge you to find a word she doesn't know" Negan laughed.

Mr Callaway stopped and thought for a moment, trying to find something to completely stump her. He felt the need to make a good impression with the Professor and he couldn't let a student show him up.

"Spell me... Antidisestablishmentarianism" he grinned cockily, thinking there was no way she would get that one.

Georgie took a moment to run the word through her mind. "A-N-T-I-D-I-S-E-S-T-A-B-L-I-S-H-M-E-N-T-A-R-I-A-N-I-S-M" she spelled out, giving him a smug grin and Negan let out a loud chuckle.

"Holy shit" he laughed. "Think she got you there Mr Callaway"

"It seems so. You can spell it, but do you know what it means Georgie?" Mr Callaway asked.

"I believe it refers to the opposition towards withdrawal of government support to a particular church or religion. However it's original use was to describe the opposition to the disestablishment of the Church of England" Georgie stated in a matter of fact kind of way enjoying the look of pure annoyance on Mr Callaway's face at being bested.

"That's pretty fucking bang on" Negan chuckled. "I think we are done here Georgie" he said with a proud smile.

"I'm free to go?"

"Yup. Consider this time served. Detention is done. Just don't let that mouth get you into trouble again okay"

"Sure thing Professor Negan" she grinned as she slung her bag over her shoulder. "Thanks for the challenge Mr Callaway" Georgie smiled politely, knowing full well she had shown him up, but she didn't feel the least bit bad about it. In fact she quite enjoyed it, especially having Negan watching. She loved seeing the proud grin on his face when she had the student teacher beat. "Later Professor" she waved casually giving Negan a sweet smile.

It was a little after six and Georgie was finishing up an assignment when her phone started to ring and she was pleased to see Negan's name light up her screen.

"Hey you" she answered cheerfully.

"Hey Gorgeous. What ya doing?"

"Just finished up an assignment".

"So you're free then?"

"For you... always" Georgie told him.

"Ugh... get a room!" Jess called out from her bed.

"Fuck you" Georgie laughed.

"That filthy mouth of yours... I like it Georgie..." Negan laughed. "Pick you up out back in fifteen minutes?"

"Perfect. See you soon" Georgie replied before ending the call.

"Another date with your secret man?" Jess teased.

"Yup" Georgie grinned as she stripped off her shirt and threw on a black tank with a cute bomber jacket and swapped her jeans out for a pair of tight fitting cargo pants. "How do I look?" She asked as she ruffled up her long curls.

"Sexy as fuck. Go get em girl" Jess giggled.

"Later. Don't wait up" Georgie grinned.

"You know it's sad that you're getting more action than me!" Jess called after her. "Never thought I'd see the day".

As Georgie made her way out to the parking lot she heard Negan's motorcycle approaching, pulling on her helmet she climbed on the back as he pulled up beside her. "Hold on Sweetheart" he smiled before flipping his visor back down and speeding off, not hanging around long enough to draw any attention.

* * *

 **Thanks for taking the time to read my story!**


	10. Dinner Date

Warning: Smut Ahead

When they pulled up to Negan's house he parked the motorcycle in the garage and helped Georgie down before closing the door behind them. The moment she removed her helmet and placed it on the bench his lips were on hers in a passionate and desperate kiss. With his hands on her waist he hoisted her up onto the benchtop and nestled himself between her legs as he devoured her lips with a primal sort of hunger.

"Fuck" he whispered. "I needed to taste your sweet lips so bad" he confessed, panting slightly as he showered her neck in soft kisses. "You're like a drug Georgie and I'm so fucking addicted. You're all I can think about".

Georgie was a little surprised to hear those words come out of his mouth. She felt the exact same way about him, so to know that he was so hopelessly hooked on her too made her feel less nervous around him. "You're not the only one" she whispered. "I've been dying to see you all afternoon. Thanks to your new teachers pet for ruining our moment in detention" she chuckled.

"Sweetheart if looks could kill that man would have been a goner with that death stare you gave him when his back was turned" Negan laughed.

"I didn't appreciate his interruption" she laughed. "Not when I was enjoying the feel of your massive hard on beneath my hand" she grinned.

"Trust me Sweetheart, neither did I. Is it wrong that watching you school that douchebag made me even harder?"

"Intelligence is the new sexy" she laughed.

"You're the new sexy. You are the very definition of sexy" he grinned as he kissed her lips once more. "C'mon... I promised you dinner. Can't go skipping straight to dessert now can we".

"Aww where's the fun in that" Georgie laughed as he helped her down from the bench and led her through to the kitchen.

"Don't worry Sweetheart. I'll more than make it up to you".

"I'll hold you to that" Georgie smiled. "So what's for dinner?"

"My specialty... spaghetti"

"Yum. A man who is hot as fuck, rides a motorcycle, reads poetry in a way that makes a girls panties wet and can cook? Aren't you just the complete package" Georgie teased.

"You'd know all about my package wouldn't you Georgie" Negan grinned suggestively".

"I'd like to know more" she grinned mischievously.

"Jesus Christ... Where is this boldness coming from? What have you done with my shy, quiet Georgie?"

"Oh trust me she's still here. You just give me a little confidence is all. I just can't help myself when I'm with you".

"Good. I like it" he grinned as he began preparing dinner.

"Can I do anything?" She asked.

"Nope. You just sit up here looking beautiful" he smiled as he lifted her on to the kitchen counter. "I got this covered" he smiled.

Georgie watched on as he cooked them dinner while making light conversation.

"Earlier you said you wanted to be a writer?" Negan spoke up.

"It's kinda been my dream since I was 14" she smiled.

"I think you got what it takes Sweetheart" he said encouragingly.

"Really?"

"Absolutely. You are so smart Georgie. You're writing is amazing and your imagination and creativity is incredible. You really should pursue it".

"I think I will. Thank you" she smiled, pulling him closer and planting a kiss on his cheek.

As they sat and ate dinner together Georgie was in heaven. "Negan this spaghetti is delicious!" She exclaimed.

"Thank you Sweetheart" he smiled.

"It's the best I've ever had" she said as she cleaned up her plate.

"Glad you like it".

"You've set the bar pretty high for dessert" she teased.

"Oh you know I can deliver" he grinned smugly as he cleared the dirty dishes away.

"I certainly do" Georgie replied as she got up from the table and removed her jacket, draping it over the chair.

"Damn Georgie... that tank top clings to your body in all the right places. God your beautiful".

"How about now?" She asked as she slid the garment up her body and over her head, tossing it to the floor as she stood before him in her bra.

"Perfection" he smiled as he closed the gap between them and wrapped his strong arms around her small frame, his lips devouring hers.

Negan started to unbuttoned his waistcoat before Georgie stopped him. "Keep it on... please?" she asked shyly.

"This look is really doing it for ya huh?"

"Fuck yes" she smiled as she pulled him in for another kiss.

Reaching for her pants Negan undid the button and slid them down her legs, tossing them aside when she stepped out of them. "I want to taste every inch of your beautiful body on my lips" he whispered as he kissed his way back up her legs and over her stomach before reaching her breasts. Removing her bra he kneaded the supple flesh beneath his hands, enjoying the small moan that escaped her lips.

"Negan... I need you" she pleaded.

"Don't worry Sweetheart, I'm gonna give you exactly what you need" he grinned smugly. Removing her panties he dropped to his knees before her, his lips sucking on her already sensitive clit as her fingertips raked through his hair. It didn't take long for her pleasure to build and her knees began to buckle beneath her. Effortlessly he lifted her on to the dining table, laying her naked body back on the cool wood as his tongue continued its delightful assault between her legs.

"Shit" she panted as her back arched up off the table, her body dangerously close to orgasm.

"Come for me Sweetheart" he growled in a deep and sexy tone as he pushed a digit inside of her, reaching just the right spot to make her see stars.

"Oh god Negan" Georgie moaned, her body trembling with pleasure.

Negan continued to suck and lick at her sensitive and swollen clit, making her body shake uncontrollably as her orgasm overtook her.

"Yes... Oh fuck... yes" Georgie screamed as she rode out the waves of pleasure.

"Fuck Georgie. Do you know how sexy you are when you're in the middle of an orgasm?" Negan smiled.

"How sexy?" She asked.

"So fucking unbelievably sexy" he groaned. "You make my dick so fucking hard" he growled as he pressed her hand against his raging hard on.

"I guess I will just have to do something about that then won't I?" Georgie grinned mischievously.

"What did you have in mind Sweetheart?"

Without a word Georgie hopped down from the table and proceeded to unbutton Negan's pants. Drawing down the zipper she freed his erection and stroked him a few times, eliciting a low moan from his lips. Returning the favour Georgie dropped to her knees and took him in her mouth, while her hand worked the base of his impressive cock. Her tongue swirled delightfully over his tip as she liked and sucked at his throbbing member making him groan in pleasure as his hips bucked involuntarily.

"Jesus Christ Georgie. Keep that up and I'm gonna blow my load" he growled. She looked up at him with a mischievous gleam in her eye and continued working him.

"Shit... Georgie Sweetheart... you gotta stop... if you want me inside you" he panted. She released him with a pop and he pulled her up to meet his lips.

"I want you to take me right here" she said, a shy smile on her face.

"Whatever you want Sweetheart" Negan smiled. "Let me just get a condom".

"It's ok. I'm on the pill" she informed him. "I want to feel you... all of you".

"Christ Georgie. The things you do to me" he said as he positioned her on the table and lined himself up with her entrance. As he pushed himself in Georgie let out a small scream. "You okay Sweetheart?"

"Yeah... I'm okay. Please... keep going" she urged.

As she requested Negan set a steady pace as he thrust into her while littering her collarbone with kisses. With every thrust her orgasm began building again and it wasn't long before she found herself close to the edge once more.

"Shit Negan... I'm so close already".

"I can feel it. Your pussy is so tight" he groaned.

"Come with me..." she panted.

Negan picked up his pace, pushing deeper and harder into her, his own orgasm reaching it's peak. As his name fell from her lips in a string pleasurable moans he came with her, spilling his seed inside her as her tight pussy milked him.

"God Georgie. Being inside you is heaven" he panted as he captured her lips in a passionate kiss. "I can't get enough of you Sweetheart" he smiled.

Please drop me a review and let me know what you thought. I'm also on Wattpad if you enjoy my work, I have a few other JDM based stories on there :)


	11. Is The Secret Out?

The following morning Negan drove Georgie back to her dorm to get ready for the day, kissing her passionately goodbye in the early morning darkness. The next few days were going to busy for the both of them, between the assignments Georgie had due, and Negan's faculty meetings as well as being shadowed by Mr Callaway, they would have to try make time where they could.

Friday came around quickly, and Georgie found herself looking forward to the weekend where she would finally be able to spend some time with Negan. With their week being so full on they hadn't managed to see each other apart from in class. With Mr Callaway hanging around it made it even harder to steal moments with Negan.

They had spoken on the phone every night, but Georgie found herself desperately craving his touch. She was going out of her mind seeing him but not being able to kiss him or even touch him at all and he was feeling much the same way.

As she finished up her last class of the day which happened to be Negan's she packed up her bag and got ready to leave. "It was nice to meet you Mr Callaway" she said politely. "Good luck with your future as a teacher".

"Thank you Georgie" he smiled. "I'll be sure to keep an eye out for your first novel".

"Cya Professor" she smiled at Negan.

"Have a good weekend Georgie" he smirked.

"Oh I will" she smiled as she made her way out the door.

She planned to meet up with Negan later on and she was really hanging out for it.

"Hey Georgie!" Jess called out as she caught up to her in the hallway.

"Oh hey Jess, what's up?"

"Not much. Off to a killer party tonight. Wanna come?"

"I have plans. Thanks though".

"With Mr Tall dark and handsome?" Jess asked.

"Who else?" Georgie chuckled.

"I want to meet him one day"

"Maybe" Georgie laughed. "I'm heading to the library to take back some books. I'll catch up with you later" she told her roommate as she headed off in the other direction.

Georgie ended up spending a little more time in the library than she planned to after chatting to the friendly librarian. As she headed out across the yard towards her dorm she heard someone call out to her.

"Geegee!" The familiar voice called. She turned to see her big brother jogging along the footpath towards her.

"Omg Ty! What are you doing here?" She said as she ran to give him a hug.

"I'm in town for an engagement party so I thought I'd swing by and see my little sister first. How are you doing?" He asked.

"Great... actually better than great. I'm fantastic" she grinned.

"What's his name?"

"Huh?" Georgie said, pleading ignorance.

"What's his name Geegee? C'mon, I've known you my whole life, you have the worst poker face" Tyler laughed.

"It's complicated" Georgie told him.

"Complicated how?"

"It's a long story" she chuckled.

"I got time" he grinned. "How about a coffee?"

"Yeah sure... you're buying".

"Absolutely" Tyler grinned. "Cars this way" he said as he slung his arm over her shoulder. "It's missed you sis" he smiled.

"Missed you too Ty" Georgie replied as she leaned her head against him.

Tyler drove them to a nearby coffee shop and ordered their drinks. As they were sitting down Georgie felt her phone vibrate in her pocket. She pulled it out and saw Negan's name on the screen, but before she had time to answer it stopped. "Damn it" she huffed.

"Your mystery man?" Tyler teased. "You can call him back if you want".

"It's ok. I'll call him back when we're done here" she smiled. "So what's new with you? How's Katie?"

"Oh you know, not much. Still working at the Garage. Got a promotion last week, nice pay rise. I'm basically running the place now" he grinned proudly. "But um... Katie broke up with me" he said sadly.

"What!? Why? I thought you guys were solid?"

"Yeah so did I... turns out she was more solid with Danny"

"Ugh... that slut! And what an asshole. How could he do that to you? You've been friends for ages".

"I know right. Jerk... anyway. Enough about my sad love life. I wanna hear about this guy that's won you over. I've never seen you so happy".

"Ty it's-"

"Complicated... yeah you said that. C'mon Geegee... you used to tell me everything".

"I know Ty but this is... this could get me in trouble..."

"Georgie what have you done?" Tyler said seriously.

"Nothing. I mean... nothing bad. It's just... he's older".

"Older? Like how much older?"

"Old enough to be my father older" Georgie said with a shy smile.

"Oh my god Georgie..." Tyler chuckled. "At least tell me he's good looking".

"Soooo good looking" Georgie grinned.

"I don't get it. What's the big deal? Why could you get in trouble. Oh no Georgie is he married?" Tyler asked.

"What? No! Why do people jump to that?"

"People? Who else knows?"

"Jess, but not really. She just knows I'm seeing an older guy and it's complicated" Georgie told her big brother.

"Alright Georgie... spill. What's going on?" Tyler asked sternly.

"He's... my Professor" Georgie admitted in a hushed voice.

"What!? Holy shit Georgie... that's bad" Tyler chuckled.

"I know but... I really like him Ty".

"How do you know he isn't just using you Geegee?"

"It's not like that. He cares about me" Georgie reassured him.

"Well do I at least get to meet him at some point? I gotta do the whole 'break her heart I'll break your face' thing. I wouldn't be a good big brother if I didn't" he smiled.

"So... you're okay with it?"

"I mean, I would like to meet him and suss him out but yeah. I just want you to be happy Geegee. You deserve to be. And if he makes you happy, then I'm cool".

"You're the best Ty" she smiled. "I'm just gonna text him. I don't want him to think I'm ignoring him or blowing him off. We have plans tonight".

G: Hey Negan, sorry I missed your call. Are we still on for tonight?

Georgie and Tyler sat and talked for a while before she received a cryptic kind of reply from Negan.

N: I dunno. Are we?

G: What do you mean?

N: You're not busy with your boyfriend?

G: Negan what are you talking about?

Georgie's eyebrows knitted together in confusion. What the heck was he talking about.

"Everything okay?" Tyler asked.

"No" Georgie replied. " He thinks I have a boyfriend. I don't know where he got that idea- oh shit"

"What?"

"He must have seen me hug you back at school and totally got the wrong idea".

"Sorry Geegee" Tyler said sympathetically.

"It's ok, it's not your fault. I'm gonna call him and explain" she said as she put the phone up to her ear. It rang and rang before going to voicemail. Was he screening her call? She tried one more time and the same thing happened. "Fuck" Georgie sighed.

"Ty can you please drive me somewhere?"

"Of course sis. Let's go".

Pulling up outside Negan's house Georgie took a deep breath. "Wait here for me in case he's not home?"

"Sure. Good luck".

* * *

 **I would love to know your thoughts on this chapter. Don't be shy, drop me a review :)**


	12. Setting The Record Straight

Georgie knocked on Negan's door and waited, after a few moments he answered. He had what appeared to be a glass of scotch in his hand and he didn't look all that happy to see her.

"Negan. Please let me explain"

"You don't have to. I get it" he said as he retreated inside, Georgie following being him.

"No Negan, it's not what it looked like" she promised.

"Really, coz what it looked like was you running into another man's arms and him whisking you off in his flash fucking car" he said, a hint of anger mixed with sadness in his tone.

"Negan-" she began only to be cut off.

"I was stupid to think that you would be happy sneaking around with me. I know we never put a label on this thing... but fuck Georgie I thought we had something".

"Negan shut up for a second!" Georgie cried and he looked at her a little stunned. "Please let me talk" she begged and he gave her a nod. " He's my brother Negan" she said in exasperation.

"Your brother?"

"Yes! The guy you saw me hugging was my big brother Ty. He's in town for a friend's engagement party and surprised me with a visit".

"Seriously, he's your brother? Fuck... now I feel like an asshole"

"You're not an asshole" she said as she approached him and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"God Georgie I was going out of my mind thinking you were out with another guy. I have never been jealous in my life but fuck my head was spinning" he sighed as he wrapped his arms tightly around her, not wanting to let go.

"I would never do that to you. You know that don't you? I thought you trusted me?" Georgie said sadly as she looked into his eyes.

"I do. Fuck of course I do. I'm so sorry Sweetheart" he said as he placed his hands either side her face and kissed her desperately.

"Ty is waiting outside. He drove me here. He'd really like to meet you. If you're okay with that?"

"You told him about us?"

"I tell him everything, he's pretty much my best friend. He basically raised me since I was fifteen".

"What did he say when you told him?"

"He's fine with it. He just wants me to be happy. And I am Negan, I'm so happy with you. I'd never want anyone else" she told him.

"I'm happy too Sweetheart" he smiled. "Why don't you go get him, bring him in for a drink" Negan said.

"Are you sure?"

"Definitely" he nodded. Georgie gave him a smile and turned for the door. "Georgie wait" Negan called out.

"Yeah?"

"I uhh... when I was going crazy before and I thought I'd lost you, I realised something" he said as he approached her, placing a warm hand on her cheek.

"What's that?"

"I love you Georgie" he confessed.

Georgie looked shocked for a moment before a huge grin spread across her face and her cheeks flushed pink at his admission. "I love you too" she smiled in reply before pressing her lips to his in a passionate kiss, pouring all her feelings into it.

"So you're my girl right?" He smiled.

"I am most definitely your girl" she said before giving him one last kiss. "I better go get Tyler"

Running outside she tapped on Ty's window. "Everything okay?" He asked as he opened the door and climbed out.

"Everything is perfect now. Want to meet my man?" Georgie grinned.

"Really? Guess I better put my best big brother face on then huh?" He laughed as he followed Georgie into Negan's house.

"You must be Tyler" Negan greeted with a smile and an outstretched hand. "I'm Negan".

"Nice to meet you" Tyler smiled as he gave Negan a firm handshake.

"Can I get you a drink? Scotch? Beer?" Negan offered.

"Yeah, I'll have a beer thanks" Tyler replied and Negan grabbed a cold beer from the fridge, handing it to Tyler.

"So... this thing with my sister?" Ty said in his best stern voice.

"Ty please" Georgie warned.

"It's okay Sweetheart" Negan chuckled. "Let the man do his big brother thing. Lay it on me" he smiled at Tyler.

"Geegee is special, one of a kind" Tyler began.

"She certainly is." Negan smiled in agreement.

"My baby sister means the world to me. Our Mum died when Georgie was 15, I was only 19 but I stepped up and I took care of her. So it goes without saying I'm a pretty overprotective big brother. And if you treat her in any way that is less than she deserves, if you break her heart, I will not hesitate to hunt you down and break your neck" Tyler warned seriously.

"I believe you. I can assure you I care for Georgie, in a way I've never cared for anyone. I love your sister" Negan admitted to Tyler. "I would never dream of hurting her, not ever".

"Good, then you and I will get on just fine" Tyler smiled.

"So tell me Tyler, what was Georgie like as a kid?" Negan asked.

"Oh god... please no embarrassing stories" Georgie groaned, making Negan chuckle.

"She was always the sweet, shy, quiet kid" Ty smiled. "But she had a wild imagination. The games she used to make me play with her, and the stories she would tell were something else".

"That definitely sounds like you" Negan smiled at Georgie.

"She was always a good kid. Even as a teenager. I never had to worry about her sneaking out and doing dumb shit. She would talk to me about everything, she still does. One thing you can count on with Georgie is she can't lie to save herself, her poker face is shit" Tyler laughed. "That's how I knew she had met someone".

"Oh trust me I know. She's too shy and cute to lie" Negan chuckled.

"So how exactly did this come to be?" Tyler asked Georgie, gesturing between the two of them.

"Long and embarrassing story" Georgie blushed.

"Oh I gotta hear this" Tyler laughed.

"No... no you really don't" Georgie chuckled.

"One day after class, I noticed someone had dropped a bit of paper. Turns out that bit of paper was a rather 'creative' piece of writing about me" he chuckled. "I knew who it belonged to from the writing".

"Oh god... you're really gonna tell my big brother about this?" She cringed.

"Georgie... you didn't!" Tyler laughed.

"Yes... I wrote a dirty story about my Professor okay" she confessed.

"That's how I found out she had a thing for me, what she didn't know was that I had always been intrigued by her. Her writing, her creativity, I felt like I knew a lot about her just from reading her work. Georgie is the smartest person I've ever met. And yeah... we are probably breaking rules, but we have something that is worth breaking the rules for".

"Who knew writing dirty stories would finally get you a man" Tyler laughed. "I was beginning to wonder..." he teased.

"Oh sure let's all embarrass the fuck outta Georgie" she chuckled.

"I'm just playing sis. You know I love you" Tyler laughed as he downed the last of his beer. "I really should get to this party. Thanks for the drink, and it was nice to meet the man who caught Georgie's attention" he said as he shook Negan's hand once more. "Look after her. Treat her like a queen" Tyler told him.

"I most certainly will. It was a pleasure to meet you. And for what it's worth I admire your strength and love for your sister. Raising Georgie, helping her to become the amazing woman she is, you did a great job Tyler" Negan smiled.

"Thanks man. I appreciate that. I might see you again tomorrow Georgie. I'll text you okay. Love you Geegee" he said as he gave his little sister a big hug.

"Love you to the moon and back Ty" she smiled, giving him a small wave as he left.

"Your brother is great" Negan smiled as he pulled her in for a hug.

"The best" Georgie agreed.

"I'm so sorry I lost my mind today".

"Don't worry about it. I probably would have been the same if the tables were turned. I didn't realise you felt so strongly about me".

"It kinda snuck up on me. The more time I spend with you, the more I find myself craving you, not just sexually... coz fuck you know how much I do. But in every way".

"I'm glad we are on the same page" Georgie smiled as she rest her head against his chest, listening to the beat of his heart, feeling like that was where she belonged.

* * *

 **I thought it would be nice to give Georgie a bit more background and an element of family. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I also liked the idea of turning the tables and for once having the guy to be the seemingly 'jealous and insecure/possessive' one instead of the girl. Let me know what you thought. Thanks!**


	13. Making Amends

**WARNING: SMUT AHEAD**

"I'm sorry I jumped to conclusions Sweetheart. I was an idiot" Negan sighed as he held Georgie in his arms. "I don't know what I would do if you ever left me" he confessed.

"It's okay Negan. Honestly, I don't blame you" she smiled. "But if you feel like you need to make it up to me..." she said suggestively as her hands dropped down to the button on his pants.

"Fuck..." he groaned. "You're a naughty girl".

"Only for you Professor" she whispered seductively as she proceeded to unbutton Negan's pants, her hand diving in to grasp his already hard cock. "Jesus" she grinned. "Are you ever not hard?"

"Not when I'm around you Sweetheart" he chuckled.

"How about you put this to good use and fuck me" she suggested as she stroked him teasingly.

"You don't have to ask me twice Georgie" he smirked as he pushed her towards the wall. He quickly removed her pants with expertise before slipping her panties off too. Hoisting her up she wrapped her legs around him as he lined himself up with her entrance, letting out a soft moan as she sunk down onto his full length. Holding her up against the wall he began a relentless pace, desperate to bury every inch of himself inside of her. His teeth grazing her flesh as he nipped at her shoulder before placing kisses on the same spot.

Georgie's hands clawed at his back as he pounded into her, making her scream his name in utter pleasure. It didn't take long for that familiar sensation to build within her, her orgasm approaching hard and fast.

"Negan... fuck... yes Negan!" She screamed as her body shook uncontrollably, the overwhelming pleasure envoloping her completely. Negan shuddered as he too grew close, his thrusts becoming erratic as he spilled himself inside of her.

"Georgie..." he panted as he captured her lips. "Fuck I love you" he sighed contently as he held her close, still pinned against the wall.

"I love you too" Georgie smiled as she kissed him hard. "How about a shower?... and maybe round two?" She teased.

"Mmm shower sex" Negan growled lowly. "I like it" he chuckled as he began to carry her through the house, her legs still wrapped tightly around his hips, his semi hard cock buried inside her.

Under the warm spray of the shower Negan littered her body with sweet and gentle kisses, his fingers dancing along her naked flesh. His sensual and deliberate movements had her craving him again. "You really know how to tease a girl" she smiled as she pressed her lips against his. As his fingers expertly circled her already sensitive clit she nibbled on his bottom lip making him groan with pleasure.

Dropping to his knees he began to suck and lick at her swollen sex, enjoying the way it made her legs quiver. As he brought her closer and closer to the edge he knees began to give out. Negan wrapped a leg over his shoulder, holding her up as he continued to pleasure her with his mouth. The taste of her on his tongue and the sound of her breathy moans was enough to make his dick painfully hard once again. Georgie screamed and shuddered beneath him as her orgasm washed over her. Standing up he held her close as he devoured her lips in a lust filled kiss.

"Jesus Georgie. You're so god damn sexy. Making you come is almost enough to make me bust my load" he growled.

She kissed him once again before giving him a sexy and seductive kind of look. Before he could ask what she was thinking she turned around and bent over in front of him. "Oh fuck Sweetheart... look at you my naughty girl" he grinned devilishly. "You want me to fuck you from behind?"

"Yes... please Negan" she moaned.

He gripped her ass as he pushed his rock hard member deep inside her already dripping wet pussy. "Oh Jesus Sweetheart. You're pretty little pussy feels even tighter from this angle" he groaned as he thrust into her hard and fast, loving the view of his cock sliding in and out, covered in her sweet juices.

"God Negan" Georgie moaned breathlessly.

He held her hips tightly, pulling her back to meet him at every thrust, the friction so delicious that he was only moments from his climax. The desire to pound her hard was almost overwhelming, but strangely he desired something else much more. Suddenly he pulled out of her, chuckling at the way she moaned.

"What's wrong?" She asked as she turned to face him.

"Nothing sweetheart, I just want to see your face. I want to make love to you right now. Not just fuck your brains out" Negan confessed.

Picking her up he lifted her on to his cock once more before sliding them down to the floor. He bounced her slowly on him, drawing out every inch of pleasure, loving the look of euphoria on her face when she had yet another orgasm. That was enough to send him over the edge too. He thrust a few more times before spilling his seed into her, whispering her name into her lips as he kissed her passionately. They sat together for a few moments, letting the warm spray wash over them while they caught their breath.

"So did those three mind blowing orgasms make up for me being a jealous asshole?" Negan teased.

"More than made up for it" Georgie smiled.

"You hungry sweetheart?"

"Starving"

"Let's get cleaned up and I'll order some take out" he said as he stood up and pulled her to her feet. Negan lovingly soaped every inch of her body, even washing her hair before she returned the favour and lathered him up too.

When they were all clean and dry Negan ordered some Chinese food for dinner. When the man delivered the food Negan unashamedly answered the door shirtless, his jeans hanging low on his hips. As he paid the young man Georgie had strolled past in the background, retrieving drinks from the kitchen, wearing only her panties and Negan's tee shirt that covered her well but left plenty of leg showing.

Negan followed the young man's eyes and when he realised he was staring at Georgie a rage and jealousy flashed across his eyes.

"Hey kid. Eyes this way" Negan growled. "Don't you be looking at my girl".

"I... I'm sorry sir. I didn't mean to stare at your daughter" the young Chinese man spoke up, his face turning red and Negan heard Georgie giggle in the background. 'Daughter?' He thought. Oh now it was time to fuck with him.

"Daughter?" Negan laughed. "Oh buddy... she is most certainly not my daughter" he grinned mischievously as he gave the kid a wink, and the young man's eyes went wide.

"She's... your lady?" He asked, a little surprised.

"Fuck yes she's my lady" he grinned proudly.

"How'd you pull a girl like that?" The boy asked.

"I'm not sure if I should feel insulted by that question... I'm a fucking catch" Negan grinned feining hurt as he clutched his chest dramatically. "Its coz I'm fucking dynamite in the sack my friend" Negan chuckled as he tipped the young man, grinning as he heard Georgie trying to stifle a laugh in the background.

"You the man sir" the young man grinned. "Have a good night".

"Oh I will" Negan said with a suggestive wink before closing the door.

"Why didn't you tell him how you just finished giving it to me real good while you were at it" Georgie giggled.

"What?" He laughed. "I gotta brag somehow. I don't get to show you off".

"That poor kid" Georgie laughed.

"He loved it. Probably thought I was some kind of sex god".

"You are some kind of sex god".

"Does that mean you worship me?" Negan teased as he unpacked the food.

"Until my dying day" Georgie said dramatically as she began digging in to dinner.

"I detected a hint of sarcasm there but I'm gonna hold you to that statement Sweetheart".

"You know Negan... you have this whole confident and cocky facade when you're in class or around others. Sometimes you're even a bit of an arrogant asshole" Georgie chuckled.

"Oh I'm aware Sweetheart. It's on purpose... it's part of my charm" he laughed.

"My point is, when it's just you and I, you show this different side. You're sweet and gentle and caring".

"That side is just for you Georgie" he smiled.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Of course"

"Do you see a future here... with me? With us?"

"Of course Sweetheart. Is that something you want? You're still only young Georgie. You have so much of your life ahead of you. I don't want you to feel... tied down".

"You know me better than anyone... except maybe Ty. I'm not the party kinda girl, I don't feel like I'm missing out on anything. I would much rather stay in with you, having sex and eating Chinese food" she chuckled.

"You're happy with that?"

"More than happy"

"What about the other things in life?"

"You mean marriage and babies?"

"Yeah. I mean... I'm significantly older than you Georgie. I have what... 25 years on you?"

"Yeah...What are you saying?"

"Well you and I, we are probably at different stages in our lives".

"What stage are you at?" She questioned, wondering what his point was.

" I think I'm at the ready to settle down stage" Negan confessed.

"And what makes you think I'm not?"

"Georgie... you're nineteen" he stated, and she found the fact that he was pointing that out made her feel somewhat offended.

"Not once have you ever made me feel like I'm just a kid to you... until just now" Georgie said seriously as she placed her food on the table and stood up, tears brimming in her eyes.

"Georgie, that's not what I meant" he said as he grabbed her wrist, standing to meet her eyes.

"Then why should my age matter? Why point it out?"

"I just... I don't want you to get five or ten years down the road and regret this" he sighed.

"I would never regret being with you. Not ever. How can you even think that!? I love you, you stupid asshole" Georgie cried. "I might only be nineteen but that doesn't mean shit. I grew up a long time ago. You should know better than anyone my level of maturity. I want you, I want this life and everything that comes with it in the future. Marriage, babies... the fucking white picket fence and the soccer mum car. Did you not think I would have thought all of this through before we began seeing each other? Since when do I do anything without over thinking the fuck out of it first!?" she almost yelled at him, tears now falling down her cheeks.

"You're right Georgie. You're right" he said holding his hands up in surrender. "Fuck... come here Sweetheart" he sighed pulling her in to his chest and holding her tight.

"Why does it feel like you're trying to sabotage this?"

"Coz that's what I do. I'm shit at letting people in. I've gone my whole life without any real connections. And then you come along with your gorgeous green eyes, beautiful auburn curls and that pretty smile and you fucking floored me. And then I got to know you... really know you and for the first time in my life I fell in love. And it fucking scares the shit outta me Georgie" Negan confessed, laying it all out for her, exposing his vulnerability. "I'm trying so hard not to fuck this up, the last thing I ever want is for you to leave me".

"Good. Coz I'm not going to leave you. I told you Negan. I'm your girl".

"Damn right you are" he smiled as he kissed the top of her head. "C'mon Georgie, sit back down and eat" he said as he handed her back her food and pulled her down onto the couch with him.

"I never would have guessed you as having insecurities" Georgie stated. "You're always so confident".

"I don't think I ever have" he admitted. "This is new territory for me".

"So we're on the same page now right?" she asked.

"Absolutely. You love the fuck outta me, I love the holy fucking hell outta you... and we are in this for the long haul" Negan grinned happily.

"Damn straight" Georgie smiled as she pressed a kiss to his lips. "Don't ever forget that"

"I won't Sweetheart. I promise".

* * *

 **I love me some fluff! This story is becoming a total obsession for me right now! Please tell me I'm not the only one so insanely obsessed with Negan/JDM!?**

 **Anyways don't be afraid to drop me a review!**


	14. Sneaking Around

For the next five months Georgie and Negan continued sneaking around, spending most of their free time together. They had to be careful, but luckily nobody had worked out what was going on.

Just like any other night Georgie was heading out to spend the night with Negan, he was picking her up on his bike as usual. As she began to descend the stairs of her dorm building she noticed someone at the bottom of the stairwell heading up. He had his hoodie up and his head down so Georgie couldn't tell who it was and it made her feel a little uneasy. She thought about turning back but she was already part way down, instead she picked up the pace. Passing the guy who appeared to be talking on his phone she breathed a sigh of relief, until she was grabbed from behind.

She tried to let out a scream but his hand covered her mouth. Struggling against him she kicked and thrashed throwing him off balance and he had to regain his footing. Wriggling out of his clutches she kicked at him hard, sending him tumbling down the stairs, hitting the bottom with a loud thud. Georgie waited a few moments and the guy didn't move. Sprinting down the stairs as fast as she could she practically jumped over his unconscious body and tore out the door.

Negan saw her running full speed towards him and instantly he knew something was wrong. Not caring who saw he ripped off his helmet and caught her in his arms. "Georgie? Sweetheart what's wrong?" He asked as she sobbed into his chest.

"I-in the s-stairwell... a guy...a guy he grabbed me... I- I kicked him a-and he fell" Georgie stuttered out as she tried to catch her breath tears streaming down her face. "H-he's not moving... w-what if... what if he's dead?" Georgie said worriedly.

"Oh he better fucking hope he is. Coz if he isn't I'm gonna beat the ever loving shit out of him" Negan growled angrily. "C'mon" he said as he took her hand and started toward the building.

"No Negan... I... I'm scared" she cried.

"Oh babygirl" he whispered as he pulled her in to his chest. "I won't let anything happen to you. I promise, but we gotta check on him and report it okay".

"But people will ask questions... about us. About why you're here".

"I don't care. We'll explain it away. We can't let this asshole get away with attacking you Georgie. That fucker will be lucky if I don't fucking kill him" he told her as he stalked toward the door protectively holding her hand. He damn near tore the door right off its hinges before stepping inside, shielding Georgie behind him as he saw the unconscious man sprawled out on the floor at the bottom of the stairs. "Georgie, call campus police" Negan instructed and she quickly did as she was told, giving them their location and a brief recount of what happened.

Negan leaned over the guy and checked for a pulse, and was quietly relieved to find he was just out cold. The last thing he wanted was for him to be dead and for Georgie to have to live with that for the rest of her life. Yet at the same time he found he was really angry that the asshole was still breathing and it took all he had not to choke the life right out of him. He rolled him over and pulled back his hood, revealing his face.

"Oh my god" Georgie gasped and Negan looked at her questioningly.

"You know this fucker?" He asked and Georgie nodded with tears in her eyes. Before he could ask her about it the young man began to come around.

"Ughh" the young man groaned as he grasped at his head and began to try pull himself to his feet.

"Get up Mother Fucker" Negan growled as he hauled him up and slammed him against the wall. "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't beat you to death with my bare fucking hands" Negan spat in anger. Georgie had never seen this side of him before, he was fuming. She loved that he was so fiercely protective, but at the same time his rage was almost terrifying.

"I... I'm sorry" the young man choked out.

"Oh you fucking will be" he threatened, but before Negan could do anything that would get him into trouble a couple of campus police officers arrived and reluctantly he let him go.

After they bundled the now terrified young man in the back of their car the two came back to take statements from Georgie and Negan.

"Georgie was it?" One of the officers asked and she nodded in response. "Why don't you take us through what happened?" She wanted to look to Negan for support, she wanted nothing more than to be in his arms at that moment but she knew she couldn't reveal the true nature of their relationship, so she took a deep breath to calm herself like Negan had taught her.

"I was heading out to meet a friend" she began, her voice a little shakey. "On my way down the stairwell I passed him, next thing I know he grabbed me from behind and covered my mouth so I couldn't scream for help" Georgie said, tears forming in her eyes. "I fought him and he lost his balance and fell down the stairs... and then he wasn't moving. I was scared he would wake up so I ran outside looking for help" Georgie said looking over at him with an appreciative smile.

"And that's when you found Professor Negan?" He asked and Georgie nodded. "Professor, can we get your version of events?"

"Well I was heading home on my bike after working late marking assignments, as I was driving past I saw a young woman running through the parking lot. Something didn't seem right so I stopped to make sure she was okay. As she got closer I recognized it was Georgie, she's one of my students. She was scared and panicked. She told me what happened, and that's when I asked her to show me where and I found that little shit unconscious on the floor" Negan told them.

"You had him against the wall when we arrived. At what point did you grab him?"

"After Georgie called you guys he came around. He was gonna make a run for it so I grabbed him. When Georgie saw his face I think she recognized him" Negan told them as he looked to her questioningly.

"You know that young man?" The officer asked gesturing to the guy in the back of the car.

"I met him at a frat party a while back. I wouldn't say I know him. His name is Brett I think. Anyway I turned him down when he made a pass at me, next thing I know he was trying to force himself on me in the bathroom. I pushed him away and I left. Never went to another party after that" Georgie told them.

"Okay. I think that is all we need. We have both your numbers if we have any further questions. Georgie do you have any family near by? Any one you'd like us to call?" the officer asked.

"Um my big brother Ty... I'll call him" she said as she dialled his number and stepped away for some privacy, wanting to make sure they didn't overhear Tyler say anything about Negan.

"Hey Sis what's up?" Tyler answered cheerfully.

"Hey Ty... I um... I needed to talk to you".

"Geegee what's happened?" He asked, immediately sensing the unease in her voice.

"I was attacked on campus"

"What the fuck!? Geegee are you okay? Do you need me to come get you? Where's Negan? Does he know?" He asked in a panic, a million things running through his mind as a stream of questions poured out.

"I... I'm okay Ty. I promise. I fought back and I got away, I found Professor Negan when I ran outside. We are here with the Campus Police" she explained, hoping he got the hint that she was trying to keep their relationship under wraps with other people listening.

"Okay good. That fucker didn't hurt you did he? Did they catch him?"

"No I'm not hurt, just shaken up. He fell down the stairs and got knocked out cold. They have him in custody now" Georgie explained.

"Are you sure you're alright? I can come get you if you want".

"Yeah I'm okay".

"Make sure you stay with Negan tonight then okay? I need to know you're safe".

"I will. Thanks Ty"

"Love you Geegee"

"Love you too Ty" she said as she ended the call. "I have a safe place to stay tonight" Georgie told them, which wasn't completely a lie.

"Is your brother coming to pick you up Georgie, or do you need a ride?" Negan asked.

"Actually a ride would be great. Thank you Professor"

"Don't worry guys. I'll make sure Georgie gets home safe" Negan smiled politely at the officers. They looked to Georgie as if to ask if she was okay and she gave them a reassuring nod.

"Thank you Professor. We'll take this guy to be processed, and be in touch with any further information".

"Thank you Officers" Negan said appreciatively. "C'mon Georgie, let's get you home huh?" He said as he walked her towards his bike. Putting his helmet on her he started his motorcycle and Georgie climbed on holding tightly around his waist and Negan sped off, not wanting to hang around a second longer.

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter... don't hate me for it. Georgie is okay, and it was all for a very good reason which you will soon see.**

 **Leave me a review and let me know your thoughts... I'll love you forever! :)**


	15. Moving Forward

Georgie could feel the tension in Negan's body the whole ride back to his place, she knew he was internally freaking out over what happened, even if he was trying hard not to show it. As he parked up in his garage Georgie climbed down and removed the helmet from her head, waiting for him to put the stand down on his bike and climb off before she practically threw herself into his arms.

"Fuck Georgie" he sighed. "Are you okay Sweetheart?" he whispered in question as he gently rubbed her back.

"I'm okay. I just... all I want is to be in your arms where I feel safe" she told him.

"Done" he smiled softly. Leading her through the house he sat down on the sofa pulling her into his arms and draping a blanket over her as he found a movie on Netflix. Georgie relaxed against his chest as he ran his fingers gently through her hair.

Part way through the movie Georgie felt his body stiffen with tension again. "Negan?"

"Yeah Sweetheart?" He whispered as he resumed stroking her hair.

"What's wrong?"

"What do you mean?"

"You're all tense, I can feel it" she told him as she looked up into his eyes. His expression was soft, but behind his eyes she could see torment.

"I just keep thinking... what if things played out different tonight. What if that low life sack of shit had hurt you? I couldn't... I couldn't live with myself knowing I wasn't there to protect you" Negan confessed, his vulnerability out in the open for her to see.

"But you were there, when I needed you, you were there".

"If we weren't sneaking around... if you weren't coming to meet me, you never would have been in that situation" he sighed. "Maybe it would-" he began before Georgie cut him off.

"Negan... I swear to God if the next words that pass those perfect fucking lips of yours are 'Maybe it would be best if we don't see each other anymore' I will fucking punch you" Georgie threatened in a somewhat playful way but he knew she was deadly serious.

"Fuck no Sweetheart!" Negan chuckled. "I was gonna say... maybe it would be better if you just moved in with me?"

"Really?"

"Yeah! I mean why not? You sleep here almost every night, you shower here, you eat here. Fuck you've even got a drawer full of clothes and all your girly shit is in my bathroom. You're pretty much already living here Georgie".

"You want me to move in?"

"I do sweetheart. I need to know you're safe. If you go back there I'm just gonna be worrying about you all the time".

"What about college? It's not like we can just ride in together, that would raise some eyebrows".

"We'll work it out. You're all I care about. I would die inside if anything ever happened to you".

"I love you" Georgie whispered as she softly kissed his lips.

"Love you more. So that's a yes then?"

"Absolutely" Georgie grinned.

"Good. It's settled. We can move your stuff in the weekend. Maybe your roommate can help, it might look a bit strange if I help you move out of your dorm" he chuckled.

"I guess I need to talk to Jess" she said.

"You think she'll be okay with it? You moving out I mean"

"Yeah, she'll be fine when she knows why. Now I won't get interrogated every time leave to meet you".

"You still haven't told her any more?"

"No, I thought about it. Maybe I will now".

"You trust her not to say anything to any one?" He inquired.

"Oh yeah. She can keep a secret".

"Good".

"How long do you think we can keep this hidden for?" Georgie asked.

"I dunno Sweetheart. Hopefully until you graduate" Negan laughed. "It's not like this is illegal... but I don't think the school would approve. I would probably lose my job if they found out about us".

"That's the last thing I want to happen".

"I love my job... but Sweetheart I love you more. If I had to choose between the two... well fuck it ain't even a decision. It's you hands down Georgie".

"Fuck I love you" Georgie grinned as she kissed him hard before snuggling in to his chest. "At least this year is almost over. Only a month of school left" she smiled.

"We are gonna have a lot of free time on our hands... you know what that means?" Negan teased.

"Lots of hot, hot sex?" Georgie asked hopefully.

"You got it Sweetheart" Negan chuckled.

The following day Georgie went back to her dorm room to talk to Jess.

"Hey bitch" Jess greeted in her usual joking tone. "Thought you were gonna be out all weekend with your new man going at it like rabbits?"

"Had a small change of plan"

"Oh no what happened? It's not over is it?" Jess asked sadly.

"No... no we're solid. Jess, something happened last night" Georgie began. "Someone attacked me in the stairwell".

"What!? Oh my fucking god are you okay?" Jess cried as she grabbed her roommate in a hug.

"Yeah... yeah I'm ok. But um... me and N-" she started before realising what she was about to let slip. "Me and my man think it's best if I move in with him. I don't feel safe here anymore, especially when I'm sneaking around meeting him nearly every night".

"So stop sneaking" Jess suggested. "I don't want you to leave. You're the best roommate ever".

"Thanks girl... but it's better if I move in with him. Our relationship has to stay a secret".

"Why? What's the big deal? So what if he's older".

"It's not just that. Promise me you can keep a secret".

"You know I can. Have I ever let you down?"

"No. You've always had my back" Georgie smiled.

"Then spill girl".

"He's my Professor"

"What!? No way! Which one? Oh shit... please tell me it's that hot one. The English Professor?" Jess practically squealed with delight.

"Yeah... it's Professor Negan" Georgie grinned proudly.

"Holy fuck Georgie! I'm so proud right now" Jess laughed.

"So you see why we can't just stop sneaking around?"

"I totally get it. So you're gonna move in with him?"

"Yeah. He wants me to. If I stay here he's only gonna worry about me all the time".

"Aww that's so sweet. And think of how much more hot nasty sex you can have!" Jess giggled.

"Good lord is that all you think about" Georgie laughed.

"Pretty much. Oh my god... you gotta tell me, is he good in the sack?"

"Well you know me, it's not like I have much to go on but... holy fuck Jess the man is a sex god! I swear... he knows exactly how to make a girl scream" Georgie laughed.

"You lucky bitch"

"Tell me about it. Anyways, I'm gonna pack my stuff".

"You need a ride? I've got my mums car. I mean it's not like he can just come get you right?"

"Actually that would be awesome. I was just going to take a taxi, but that would be better. Thanks babe" Georgie smiled as she gave Jess a hug.

"My pleasure. It's not gonna be the same around here without you. You better still keep in touch".

"Of course I will".

"So are you going to introduce me to Professor Negan? I wanna see what he's like in person" Jess chuckled.

"We'll see" Georgie laughed.

* * *

 **I always love bringing Jess in for a little bit of banter! As always leave me a review. Much appreciated!**


	16. See You Around Roomie

Jess and Georgie pulled up at Negan's house with her bags packed in the back and soon after he appeared at the doorway before heading down to grab her things.

"Hey Sweetheart" he smiled as she climbed out of the car and melted into his embrace.

"Negan, this is Jess" Georgie said as she gestured to her friend who had hopped out from the driver's seat. "Jess this is Negan".

"Ahh so you're the cheeky voice on the other end of the phone" Negan grinned. "Nice to meet you Jess".

"Nice to finally meet you" Jess smiled. "I've heard... practically nothing about you" Jess said teasingly, directed at Georgie.

"With good reason" she countered. "But now you know".

"I'm losing a good roommate here. You better look after my girl Georgie" Jess warned.

"Georgie will be well looked after don't you worry about that" Negan smiled.

"Ahuh... I bet she will be" Jess teased.

"Jess!" Georgie scolded.

"What!?" She laughed. "The man is clearly doing something right. I've never seen you so happy... and I knew the moment you were getting some" she chuckled.

"Jess... Jesus!" Georgie giggled.

"I like this girl" Negan chuckled. "She tells it like it is".

"You're not helping" Georgie laughed. "First Ty... now you two. Stop" Georgie scolded, half joking.

"No shame in getting some girl" Jess giggled at her friends rosy cheeks. "How did he manage to get in your pants anyway?"

"Well..." Negan began with a chuckle.

"Oh my god we are not telling this story again" Georgie groaned as she slapped his chest lightly.

"C'mon Sweetheart. You gotta admit is kinda funny and a little bit cute".

"No babe... it's embarrassing" Georgie laughed.

"Oh C'mon. Now I gotta know" Jess grinned.

"Why don't you come in" Negan offered as he picked up Georgie's bags. "I'll put some coffee on".

"Negan I swear to God if you tell this story..." Georgie threatened light-heartedly.

They sat in Negan's living room, Georgie happily cuddled in to his side as they sipped at their hot drinks.

"So this story..." Jess probed.

"Oh god" Georgie groaned.

"Why don't you tell it Sweetheart" Negan chuckled.

"Do I have to?"

"If you don't... I'll make Negan tell me" Jess laughed.

"Alright... alright. Long story short, I had a crush on Negan. Like major crush" she blushed. "Anyway you know me, I'm always writing. One day I wrote something about him... a rather smutty something" Georgie told her.

"Oh my god... you didn't!?"

"Yup... I did. Well, one day I was stupid enough to lose it. I turn up to Negan's class one day and at the end of the lesson there he is holding my story in his hand. Threatening to read it out to the whole class if the owner didn't come forward".

"Oh that's mean" Jess laughed as she looked at Negan.

"I knew exactly who it belonged to" Negan smiled.

"So he had a little fun teasing me about it, I was mortified and was going to quit his class, until he told me that he had the same thoughts about me. We kissed... I freaked out and I bailed" Georgie laughed.

"Oh Georgie... you ran?"

"I did. I avoided him for a few days until I found his number written on my story and I texted him".

"You made the move? Shy little Georgie!? I'm so proud" Jess laughed.

"Well he's kinda irresistible and I couldn't get him out of my head. Anyway... one thing led to another and here we are" Georgie smiled as Negan kissed her temple.

"Aww that's a bit cute" Jess grinned.

"See told ya Sweetheart" Negan smiled.

"You guys are adorable" Jess smiled. "Well thank you for the coffee, and it was great to finally meet you Negan. I promise, your secret is safe with me".

"Thanks Jess" Georgie smiled.

"Nice to meet you too" Negan added with a smile.

"I'm just a text away if you ever need me girl" Jess smiled as she pulled Georgie into a hug.

"Thanks for being a great roommate" Georgie smiled.

When Jess had left Georgie began unpacking her things with Negan's help.

"Sweetheart?" Negan called out as Georgie was putting her clothes away in drawers.

"Yeah?"

"What's this?" He asked with a smile as he held up a stack of papers bound together.

"Oh that... that's nothing. Just a story I've been working on".

"Can I read it?"

"Yeah if you want to... I mean it's not that good" she said dismissing it. Truthfully she had really enjoyed working on it, but she didn't want to get her hopes up that it was any good.

Once they were done she flopped down onto the bed in his arms while he started to read her story, finally feeling like she had found a home.

"Georgie" he spoke up as he ran his fingers along her back.

"Yeah?"

"This is great"

"Really?" She asked, a hint of excitement and relief in her voice.

"Fuck yeah... I'm a chapter in and I'm loving it".

"You're not just saying that coz you don't wanna hurt my feelings right?"

"Sweetheart have I ever lied to you?" He said seriously.

"No... but I mean... we are together and you've always liked my work I j-" she began only to be cut off by Negan.

"Georgie, I'm a straight up guy. I'd tell you if I didn't think it was good. I really like it. Honestly. You should find a publisher and get this book out there. People will love it!" He told her.

"You really think so?"

"Of course Sweetheart. I really gotta build your confidence up babygirl" he smiled as he kissed her forehead. "You don't see just how amazing you really are" he gushed.

It was the last week of school and Georgie was looking forward to the holidays. She had a free period before Negan's class and she was spending it out in the sunshine reading when her phone rang. Checking her screen she didn't recognize the number.

"Hello, Georgie speaking" she answered.

"Hello, is that Georgie Monroe?" the unknown female voice asked.

"Yes that's me".

"My name is Amanda, I'm calling from MacMillan Publishing. We received your manuscript and we would very much like to talk to you about publishing your novel".

"Oh wow... th-that's amazing" Georgie replied a little stunned.

"Are you available to come by and meet with us this week?"

"Yeah sure. Absolutely".

"How does Thursday at 9am sound?"

"Thursday... ahh yeah that works great" Georgie replied.

"Excellent, we look forward to seeing you then. I will email you further details".

"Great. Thank you so much Amanda. See you Thursday" Georgie said excitedly before ending the call. Checking the time she had ten minutes before Negan's class so she decided to see if she could grab a moment with him to share her news. She hadn't told him that she was sending her manuscript out to publishers and she couldn't wait to see his reaction.

As Georgie neared his classroom she heard voices and thought he must still have a class. Approaching the doorway she waited quietly, and that's when she recognized the voice as Justine and she peered through the gap in the door.

"C'mon Professor" she whined. "If I fail one more paper then I'm done, I fail my whole degree".

"Maybe that thought should have crossed your mind before you spent all your time partying instead of putting in some effort with your assignments" Negan countered.

"Please Professor... I'll do anything" she hinted suggestively as she attempted to caress his forearm. Georgie felt a hint of pride when Negan quickly swatted her hand away.

"Justine... what you are suggesting is highly inappropriate".

"I promise I'll make it worth your while... I won't tell if you won't" Justine smiled. 'Ugh... what a slut' Georgie thought to herself. She both wanted to vomit and storm in there and punch her out. She had seen about as much as she could handle. Clearing her throat she made her presence known as she entered the room.

"Hope I'm not interrupting anything" she said with a somewhat sarcastic and bitchy tone as she gave Justine a look of disgust before looking towards Negan who gave her a sympathetic kind of smile and she could tell he was not at all comfortable with the situation. Most men would probably secretly enjoy women coming on to them, but clearly Negan only had eyes for Georgie.

"No. We're done here" Negan said sternly as he looked back to Justine. "Your grade is final. I suggest you start putting in more effort. Take a seat".

Georgie was dying to tell Negan her good news, but not with Justine hanging around so she decided to wait. Instead she took a seat in her usual spot, glancing up at Negan he gave her a small smile as he greeted her with a polite and casual 'Good Morning'. At least it was lunch after this, she could hang around and tell him the news then.

* * *

 **More Jess banter... you're welcome! Reviews are my fuel :)**


	17. Trouble Brewing

During Negan's class they were advised to form groups, and of course Georgie just had to be landed in a group with fucking Justine simply because of where they were sat in the classroom. Negan handed out a poem to each group and told them to read it and analyse it, presenting their thoughts to the class at the end.

Georgie's group sat quietly for a moment and read over the poem quietly. "Ugh... I have no idea what this guy is even talking about" Justine moaned, and Georgie couldn't help but let out a small laugh.

"Something funny nerd?" Justine spat angrily.

"Nope" Georgie replied, keeping her attention on the task in front of them, not trusting her mouth not to get her into trouble if she engaged with her.

"Didn't think so".

"Focus Justine" Matthew warned.

The group spent the next fifteen minutes discussing the poem and what they felt the writer was trying to convey.

"Okay, so who wants to present our findings to the class?" Alexandra asked the group.

"Let Georgie do it" Justine chuckled. "It'll be a fucking laugh to see her up there stuttering like an idiot" she teased.

"Lay off Justine" Matthew countered, sticking up for Georgie.

"At least we know we'll get good marks if the teacher's pet does it" Justine added.

"What the fuck is your problem Justine?" Georgie asked, finally having had enough of her jabs.

"My problem is you... you little know it all and this damn class, it's fucking stupid. What are we even learning here? Nothing! It's a waste of time".

"This class is not stupid or a waste of time, you are just a simple minded bitch who can't complete an easy task. If you hate it so much here then leave" Georgie countered angrily, annoyed at the fact that she was trying to blame Negan's class for her own failings.

"Fuck up Nerd. What would you know? You probably only get good grades coz the Professor feels sorry for you coz you have no friends, you loser" Justine taunted. Having attended the same high school before College, Justine knew that Georgie was a loner, and this wasn't the first time she had attempted to bully her. She had never liked Georgie and was always hostile towards her, and Georgie never really understood why. Tyler had told her that it was because she was so smart, it intimidated idiots like Justine.

"I know a hell of a lot more than you... obviously. Have you even passed a single assignment this year? At least I don't have to throw myself at the teacher, prostituting myself out in a fucking pathetic attempt to get a better grade only to be shot down" Georgie laughed.

"You're lucky your smart... coz who the hell would wanna fuck you? You ugly little troll! You're probably a sad little virgin with daddy issues. No wonder your Dad walked out on you when you were little. Who would want you for a daughter, you're a pathetic waste of space"

"Justine!" Alexandra hissed. "Stop!"

"I'd rather be a virgin than the football team carnival ride you fucking slut" Georgie countered, getting angrier by the second, her eyes brimming with tears at Justine's harsh words. With that last comment Justine lunged at her, clawing at her face and grabbing a handful of Georgie's hair as she pulled her to the floor. When she regained her composure, without a second thought Georgie drew back her fist and struck Justine right in the face making her let go and clutch her nose.

"Woah Woah! What the fuck is going on!?" She heard Negan's voice before being pulled away from Justine by his strong arm wrapped around her waist while Matthew and Alexandra pulled Justine to her feet and held her back as she spat profanities in Georgie's direction and tried to lunge for her again.

"My nose is bleeding you fucking ugly little bitch" Justine growled.

"Shut your mouth or that will be bleeding soon too" Georgie countered and she could have sworn she heard a little chuckle from Negan in her ear as he held her close to him, keeping her from having another go at Justine.

"Alright class! That's us for today. We'll pick this up again next lesson. You lot... you all stay! I wanna know what the hell is going on" he growled, still holding on to a fuming Georgie. Turning her in his arms he began to push her backward towards his desk. "Take a seat Georgie" he said in his best stern teacher voice.

"Right... who the fuck is gonna tell me what's happening?" Negan asked as he looked to Justine, who said nothing as she held tissues to her bleeding nose, glaring at Georgie.

"Alex?" Negan probed. "What happened?"

"Justine was having a go at Georgie" she said, completely throwing the bottle blonde bimbo under the bus.

"Is that right Justine?" he asked, and she just rolled her eyes in response. "Matt?" He questioned.

"She was Sir. Justine was being really nasty to Georgie, and when Georgie stood up to her Justine attacked her" Matt confirmed.

"Okay, thanks guys. You can go... you too Justine".

"She better be getting in trouble for this! Look what that little bitch did to my face"

"You started it! Be thankful I didn't fucking mess you up more!" Georgie countered.

"Georgie!" Negan said sternly as he looked at her, but his grin betrayed his tone.

"Justine... leave now or you will be reported to the Dean for bullying" Negan growled, and with that Alex and Matt led her from the room. Following behind, Negan made sure they were well and truly gone before locking the door behind them.

"Georgie Sweetheart... what the hell? Do you want to get kicked out of college?" He asked with a worried tone as he approached her.

"I'm sorry. I couldn't take any more of her shit. She was being fucking nasty" Georgie sighed, tears forming in her eyes as she looked away from him.

"Sweetheart. What did she say to you?" he asked as he tilted her head to look back at him.

"It doesn't matter".

"It does matter if it upset you. Talk to me".

"It's stupid... I just let her get to me".

"Georgie. Tell me what she said" Negan said sternly, his eyes serious.

"She called me ugly. Said I was probably a virgin with daddy issues. She told me no one would ever want me, and that it's no wonder my father walked out on me" Georgie told him, the bitter sting of Justine's words cutting her deep.

"Oh Babygirl. Don't you listen to a damn word that nasty bitch said. You know that none of it is true. You are the most beautiful woman in the world... and you and I both know that you are definitely not a virgin" he grinned smugly making her chuckle.

"Do you think I have daddy issues?" She asked, feeling really vulnerable. "You don't think that's why I fell for you do you? Because it's not".

"Course not Sweetheart. Yeah, your father walked out, but that's on him for being a dickless asshole. It's not anything you did, or anything that you are. You are perfect and him leaving was his loss. He doesn't get to see the amazing person you've become. Babygirl I have no fucking idea why you fell for me, but I thank fucking god every day that you did".

"I fell for you because you are charming, sexy, funny and you make me feel so happy and special. I love who I am when I'm with you" Georgie whispered. "What's gonna happen now? Am I in trouble?"

"I'm not gonna tell the Dean about this. He doesn't need to know... I've dealt with the situation. I don't want that slut Justine getting you kicked out... by the way I am so fucking proud of you for standing up for yourself sweetheart. As a teacher this is probably very wrong of me, but as your man... I couldn't be prouder that you smacked her" Negan chuckled.

"She deserved it for what she said. She ruined my morning. I was on such a high. I had something to tell you".

"What's that sweetheart?".

"You know how you said I should send out my manuscript... well I did" she smiled.

"What? When? Sweetheart that's awesome. Why didn't you say anything?"

"I just didn't want to get my hopes up or disappoint you if I didn't get a reply".

"Georgie... you could never disappoint me" he smiled as he rubbed her cheek with his thumb.

"I got a call this morning. MacMillan Publishing want to sign me and publish my book" she grinned.

"I knew you had what it takes! I'm so damn proud of you Sweetheart" he grinned as he picked her up and spun her around. "Fuck I love you" he smiled.

"I love you more" Georgie replied.

"Not possible" Negan chuckled. "Do you remember that promise I made you when this all began Sweetheart?"

"Which promise was that?" She asked, not sure which of his many promises he was referring to.

"It was about your story... involving me... you... and this desk" he grinned devilishly.

"Oh... that promise" she smiled.

"I think it's high time I delivered on that... don't you?" He whispered as he lifted her up onto the edge of his solid oak desk, settling between her thighs.

* * *

 **Note: I'm not trying to pick on a stereotype with Justine, the character is just a representation of all the bully bitches I encountered in high school... my hatred for Justine is strong lol! And this chapter was oh so satisfying to write. Hope you enjoyed it as much as I did.**

 **Next chapter... shit is about to get naughty XD**


	18. Keeping Promises

**SMUT WARNING :)**

Unzipping her pants Negan dipped his hand beneath the garment, rubbing her clit gently, eliciting small moans from her lips. As he slid a finger through her folds he groaned when he found her soaking wet and ready for him. Wasting no time he stripped off her pants and unzipped his own, freeing his throbbing erection.

Pushing her panties aside he buried himself deep in her core making her scream out his name. He silenced her with kisses as he began a fast and relentless pace. Georgie loved the way his teeth grazed against her neck as he pounded into her hard, both of them fast approaching orgasm.

It took only minutes before she began to shudder against him, the tell-tale sign she was getting dangerously close. Negan gripped her thighs, holding her tightly against him as he continued his fast pace. When he felt her start to tighten around him he claimed her lips, muffling her screams of pleasure as she came, pulling him over the edge with her. With a loud groan his spilled himself inside of her with his last few thrusts.

"Shit Georgie..." he panted with a smile.

"That was even better than I had imagined" she giggled.

"I love you" he whispered as he kissed her again.

"I love you too Negan. Thank you for making my fantasies a reality" she smiled.

"My pleasure Sweetheart" he grinned with a cheeky wink. "You better get dressed" he laughed as he handed her pants back. When Georgie was dressed again, Negan pulled her in to a hug.

"Don't dwell on anything Justine said okay babygirl. Not a single fucking word of it was true" he whispered as he placed a soft kiss to her forehead.

"I'll try not to".

"Good girl" he smiled giving her one last kiss. "I'll see you at home Sweetheart".

"Cya" Georgie smiled happily as she left the room feeling happy and very satisfied.

When Georgie arrived home later that day after visiting Jess to tell her about her book, she found Negan was already home.

"Hey Sweetheart" he smiled from the kitchen counter with a scotch in his hand.

"Hey sexy" she grinned, walking up and planting a sweet kiss to his lips.

"I have a surprise for you"

"You do?"

"Yup... well actually I have a few surprises for you" he smiled proudly. "Wait here" he instructed and Georgie did as she was told. He returned a few seconds later with a huge bunch of beautiful flowers.

"Negan!" She gushed. "These are gorgeous".

"Congratulations Sweetheart" he smiled as he kissed her. "I knew you had it in you and I'm so proud of you for following your dream" he told her.

"What did I do to deserve a man like you?" She sighed happily against his chest as he hugged her.

"That's only the first surprise... what until you see what else I have" he told her as he grabbed her hand and led her through to the garage.

"N-Negan? What is this?" She asked, slightly in shock.

"This is your new car" he grinned widely. "No more catching the bus to college".

"No way!" Georgie exclaimed. "This... it's too much. I can't-" she began.

"You deserve it Georgie... if you don't accept this I will be highly offended" Negan teased.

"Negan it's fucking beautiful" she smiled as she ran her fingers over the sleek black Dodge Challenger. "How much did this cost!?"

"It doesn't matter Sweetheart. You are worth every single cent".

"I'll pay you back for this"

"You will fucking not! This is my gift to you Sweetheart".

"Negan... you are amazing! And you know what we have to do now?"

"What's that?"

"Christen this car" she grinned suggestively as she began to unbutton his shirt.

"Mmm I like your thinking. But we gotta make it quick babygirl. Surprise number three is waiting" he grinned as he hurriedly stripped Georgie of all her clothes before removing his own.

Lifting her up onto his already throbbing hard on, she sunk down onto him with a low moan. Leaning down he pressed her body against the cool hood of the car, thrusting into her deeply, enjoying the moans escaping her lips.

"This time you can be as loud as you like Sweetheart" he grinned devilishly. He loved to hear her moan and scream his name. It fuelled his ego and turned him on to no end.

"Jesus... Negan you feel so fucking good" she panted as her orgasm slowly crept upon her.

Negan could feel her begin to tighten around him. Lifting her up with him he pulled out and placed her feet back on the ground, chuckling at the disappointed groan that left her lips at the loss of him inside her. Giving her a desperate and passionate kiss he then turned her around and bent her over, her hands splayed out across the hood of the car. Entering her from behind he began his quick and brutal pace once again, his fingers searching out her clit and he began to rib it expertly, eliciting moans and screams of pleasure from her lips.

Georgie began to shudder violently beneath him, her legs buckling with the intense pleasure. Negan held her hips tightly, keeping her on her feet as she came hard, screaming his name while she tightened around him.

"Fuck... Georgie" he groaned as he released himself inside of her with a few more hard thrusts. Pulling out he turned her back around and held her in his arms. "Ready for surprise number three Sweetheart?"

"I don't know if I can walk after that" she giggled, her weak and satisfied body slumped against him as she held on around his neck.

"Not a problem babygirl" he smiled as he scooped her up and carried her back through the house. Heading down the hallway he took her through to the bathroom where he had tub filled with steaming hot water, bubbles and rose petals. There were lit candles all around and the room smelled of berries.

"Negan..." she grinned. "Since when are you such a romantic?"

"Only for you Sweetheart" he smiled as he lowered her down to the floor. Grabbing a washcloth he dipped it in the hot bathwater before intimately wiping her down, her face turning a shade of pink when she realised his come was now dripping down her thighs.

"Don't be embarrassed Sweetheart" he chuckled. Grabbing her hand he helped her into the tub and then slipped in behind her. Leaning her back against his chest she sighed in content.

"This day has been perfect" she smiled as she rubbed her face, her smile dropping slightly as she felt a sting on her cheek where Justine had scratched her. "Well... almost perfect".

"Don't you worry about that. They'll fade away soon enough. In the meantime, you look fucking bad ass" he chuckled.

"How bad are they? I'm supposed to be meeting with MacMillan Publishing on Thursday".

"Not sure if they will have healed up by then".

"Damn it. I'll have to wear make up".

"Don't you dare" Negan scolded.

"What... why? It doesn't exactly send a professional message does it, having scratch marks on my face?"

"It'll be fine Sweetheart. Don't worry about it, it's none of their business. You don't have to tell them where they came from or why. Your beautiful face has never or will never need make up".

"You're too nice to me"

"You're not nice enough to yourself Georgie. You really don't see it do you?"

"See what?"

"How fucking beautiful you are. You're perfect, beyond compare Sweetheart" he whispered as he kissed her temple, his words making her blush.

"I don't know how I ever lived my life without you before" Georgie smiled.

"Well good news is you never have to again. You're stuck with me now" Negan grinned.

* * *

 **I've been dying to write that desk scene. It was a little to brief for my liking, but it kinda had to be hurried. Can't have them getting caught!**

 **Drop me a review and let me know how you liked it. Thanks guys!**


	19. A Dream Come True

It was finally the Christmas break and college was over for the year. Georgie and Negan spent all their time together, including the holidays and she loved how natural everything felt. Like it was just supposed to be that way. She only wished they didn't have to keep their relationship a secret. It was hard not being able to go out in public together, catch a movie or have dinner at a restaurant. It was too risky, they could easily be seen by another student or teacher.

School started back in a couple of weeks and Georgie had a meeting with MacMillan Publishing to have a look at the first copy of her book before it's release the following week. To say she was excited was an understatement. She had even managed to talk Jess into doing the artwork for the cover, and of course she was more than happy to, especially when it meant they paid her for it.

As Georgie sat with her agent and publisher at MacMillan, she beamed at the book in her hands. It was perfect. It was everything she dreamed it would be and she couldn't wait to show Negan.

"Congratulations Georgie" Amanda smiled. "As of next week you will be a published author".

"I'm so excited!" Georgie exclaimed.

"I look forward to reading the teaser of the next instalment you promised" she smiled.

"It's ready. I'll email it through to you tonight".

"Excellent. I'll be in touch about the books release and how everything is going. Great job again Georgie".

"Thanks. See you again soon" Georgie smiled as she headed out.

When Georgie arrived home she found Negan polishing his motorcycle. "Hey Babe" she grinned as she climbed out of her challenger.

"Hey Sweetheart. How'd it go?"

"Perfect. All set for launch next week".

"I'm so fucking proud of you Georgie" he grinned as he wrapped his strong arms around her.

"I have a surprise for you" Georgie smiled.

"Yeah?"

"Here" she said as she handed him the first official copy of her book.

"Wow... this is awesome" he smiled as he looked it over, his fingers tracing the bold white print on the cover that read 'Georgie Monroe'.

"Open it" she instructed, a huge grin on her face.

Turning to the very first page what Negan read had him smiling from ear to ear. Printed in black and white it read:

 _Dedicated to the man who encouraged me to follow my dreams and believed I could achieve them._  
 _All my love, Georgie xx_

"Wow Sweetheart" he gushed proudly. "You dedicated your first book to me?"

"Of course. I can't thank you enough for believing in me Negan" she smiled. "I would have mentioned you by name, but that would raise some eyebrows" she giggled.

"Thank you Georgie" he smiled. "I'm honored".

"Negan... I've been thinking. Maybe I shouldn't come back to college this year".

"Why Sweetheart?"

"Well then we can actually be together, out in the open".

"Oh Babygirl" he sighed. "I know it's hard keeping our relationship a secret, but I can't let you throw away your scholarship, your whole degree for me" he told her as he held her in his arms.

"I'm not throwing it away. I could do online classes or something to complete my degree" she suggested. "I'd do anything to be with you".

"But you're already _with_ me Sweetheart" he smiled. "I'm not going anywhere. You gotta complete your degree, you've worked so hard. It's only another year, once you graduate we don't have to hide anymore".

"What if people think we we're seeing each other before then?"

"No one can prove anything" he smiled. "Don't worry about it Sweetheart. We have all the time in the world. Once we get through this year, we can have everything we want"

"I love you Negan" Georgie smiled, kissing him passionately. "I love you so much".

"Love you so much fucking more Georgie".

"Not possible" she chuckled.

"Don't argue with your Professor" he teased.

When school started back up again and Georgie had returned to her Literature class she was glad Negan had talked her in to staying, she would have really missed it. She was pleased to find that Justine had dropped out and she no longer had to deal with her bullying.

Thanks to Mike, the whole class knew about Georgie's book and most of them had been enjoying reading it over the last couple of weeks. At first she was a bit shy and embarrassed, but after a while she grew used to it and found she quite liked the praise. It was doing good things for her confidence levels, and it was all thanks to Negan who was her main source of praise and encouragement.

As everyone sat in class waiting for Professor Negan to turn up a few people were asking Georgie about her book and if there was going to be a second one.

"My publisher and I are currently discussing the next book in the series" Georgie smiled proudly.

"That's awesome Georgie" Alex told her. "I can't wait for it to come out".

"So Georgie... who's the guy you dedicated the book to?" Matt asked, flaunting the front page of her book in her face, pointing to the message. "He must be pretty special..."

"Um-" Georgie began before being cut off by Negan entering the room.

"Good Morning my favourite bunch of Assholes" he smiled smugly, earning a chuckle from the class. They were all used to his language, and they all loved his class. "What's the latest?"

"We were all just asking Georgie about her book" Matt grinned.

"Oh I see" Negan smiled at Georgie.

"We were wondering who it was dedicated to" Nate chuckled. "C'mon Georgie... spill. Who is it?"

"Her big brother of course" Negan jumped in, saving her from trying to come up with something on the spot, knowing she was a terrible liar. "Am I right?" Negan grinned with his cocky smile.

"Yeah" Georgie replied with a smile that said 'thanks for saving my ass'. "My big brother Tyler has always been really supportive of my writing" she told them all.

"Aww man. Here we were thinking we'd get some juicy gossip about a secret lover" Alex teased.

"Sorry to disappoint" Georgie laughed.

"While we are on the subject of Georgie's book I would like to congratulate her. As of this morning, your book hit the number one best seller for a breakout author" Negan grinned proudly at her, enjoying the look of shock and disbelief on her face quickly followed by a huge smile. "Let's hear it for Georgie" he cheered as he led the class in applause. Negan knew she was a little embarrassed by the blush on her cheeks, but he was proud as hell and he wanted to show it.

Later that night when Negan arrived home he greeted Georgie with a huge bunch of flowers.

"Aww Babe. You are amazing" she smiled as she gave him a kiss and went to place the flowers in a vase.

"You deserve it Georgie" he smiled. "You're the amazing one! You're not even twenty years old and you're a best-selling author! Fucking incredible" he gushed as he looked at her with complete adoration.

"I couldn't have done it without you Negan. You are my rock. Not only did you believe in me, but you helped me believe in myself".

"My absolute pleasure Babygirl" he grinned. "Did you see your review in the Times?"

"What!? No! They reviewed my book?"

"Sure did!" He said as he pulled out his phone finding the screen shot he took and began to read aloud. "Best-selling breakout author Georgie Monroe's 'From The Darkness' is nothing short of brilliant. The intense and thrilling plot is backed by well-rounded and intriguing characters. Packed with everything from crime, drama and action to a little bit of comedy and romance, it makes this story the whole package. This one is a must read!" Negan grinned.

"Holy fuck!" Georgie practically squealed with excitement. "I can't believe this is happening".

"I can! I knew you had it in you" he smiled sweetly.

"Negan... can you do something for me?" Georgie asked with her best puppy dog eyes.

"Anything for you Sweetheart".

"Fuck me... right now" she grinned devilishly.

"Your wish is my command" he chuckled as he swept her off her feet and carried her down to their bedroom.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading. As always leave me a review and tell me your thoughts. Thanks!**


	20. Haters Gonna Hate

**SMUT WARNING!** Can't get enough of Negan smut #sorrynotsorry

Negan placed her down on her feet, stripping her completely naked before lifting her on to the bed. Still fully clothed he kissed his way up her smooth legs, inching his way up her thighs until he reached her sex. He wasted no time in bringing his mouth down upon her, his tongue making her moan loudly in pleasure. Sliding a finger through her folds he dipped it inside her already dripping wet pussy, making her arch up off the bed. "You like that don't you Sweetheart" he grinned against her as he teased her clit with his tongue.

"Fuck yes" she panted.

"Are you gonna come for me Babygirl?" He smiled, his voice a low and sexy growl.

"Oh god yes" she moaned as her body began to shudder. "Please Negan... more" she panted.

He slid another finger into her, pumping her mercilessly as his tongue flicked over her clit. Her body shook uncontrollably as she neared her peak. She came with a scream and Negan lapped at her juices with a smug grin on his face.

"Mmm Georgie... you taste so sweet" he groaned as he stripped off his shirt. Undoing his belt, he slid his pants and underwear down his legs, his massive erection springing free before he climbed back on the bed hovering over her. Slowly he pushed himself inside of her and began a slow and rhythmic pace. His long and purposeful strokes eliciting small moans from Georgie as the feel of him massaged her walls in the most delicious way. "God damn Babygirl... you feel fucking amazing" Negan growled as he increased his pace a little.

"Negan" Georgie panted. "Harder please" she begged.

With a mischievous grin Negan rolled them over so Georgie was on top. He bounced her up and down on him, hitting even deeper than before. "Fuck! Yes!" Georgie screamed in pleasure.

"Look at your perfect tits Georgie" he smiled as he grasped them in his hands, kneading the soft flesh as she continued to ride him. "Fuck you are so sexy" he groaned as he felt himself nearing his climax.

Sitting himself up he kissed her hard, nibbling on her bottom lip and making her moan. He shuffled them to the edge of the bed and Georgie gave him a questioning kind of look. He grinned mischievously as he took a few large strides and pinned her to the wall with his tall and strong frame. Negan began a hard and relentless pace as he pounded into her, hitting the perfect spot to make her scream.

"Negan... fuck! Negan... I'm gonna..." Georgie screamed breathlessly.

"That's it Georgie... come for me Sweetheart" he growled as he nibbled and sucked at the sensitive flesh of her neck. He felt her body start to shudder as his name tumbled from her lips like a mantra. The trembling built and built until she was hit with a massive quake as she came around him, screaming his name in pleasure.

"Fuck Georgie" he whispered in a low and breathless growl as the tightening of her walls pulled him over the edge with her and he pounded into her a few more times. "I love you Sweetheart" he smiled as he claimed her lips.

"I love you more"

"I already told you that's not possible" he laughed with a cheeky grin as he carried her to the bathroom where he set her down and turned on the shower. "Get your sexy ass in there" he smiled as he gave her perfect little ass cheek a small tap with his hand.

"Yes Professor" she smirked.

"God damn Georgie... watch it or you'll make me hard again".

"Maybe I want to" she teased. "I can't get enough of you".

"That makes two of us Sweetheart".

A few weeks later Georgie stumbled across some reviews of her book online. Most of them were fantastic, but there was the occasional review that was a little on the negative side. Constructive criticism she could handle. But when she read a particularly bad one, she couldn't help but feel quite hurt about it. Tears welled up in her eyes as she read through the comment once more.

Just then Negan wandered in to the kitchen a Georgie quickly tried to wipe her tears away.

"Sweetheart?... What's wrong?" He asked, picking up on it immediately.

"Nothing, I'm fine" she lied.

"Georgie, don't lie to me" Negan told her. "You're shit at it remember" he chuckled.

"It's not the only thing I'm shit at apparently" she sighed, a tear slipping down her cheek.

"Sweetheart what are you talking about?"

"This" she said as she handed him her phone to show him the nasty review.

"'In The Darkness, by Georgie Monroe is an absolute piece of shit written by a stupid little college girl who wouldn't know the first thing about the real world. Don't bother wasting your time reading this trash. I wouldn't even wipe my ass with it" he read aloud. Calmly exiting out of the web page he placed Georgie's phone down on the counter. He was furious that some low life sack of shit would say such hurtful things about his girl. But he couldn't let it get to him, because he didn't want it to get to her.

"Sweetheart" he whispered as he cupped her face and wiped her tears away. "There are always gonna be some haters out there. But they are just sackless jealous assholes who wouldn't know the first thing about you, or good writing. Your book is amazing, and you already have millions of fans worldwide" he told her. "You're a fucking best seller Sweetheart!"

"I just... I don't understand how people can be so nasty. They don't even know me".

"Exactly Georgie, they don't know you. So their opinions mean fucking nothing okay. Don't you dare believe a word they say. You have come so far Babygirl, you're confidence has grown so much. Don't listen to assholes like that okay".

"Okay, I'll try not to".

"Good girl" Negan smiled. "There are always gonna be people who want to tear you down Sweetheart. But pay no attention okay, you are better than them. Promise me you won't let them put out your fire".

"I promise" Georgie smiled.

"And if anyone was ever stupid enough to say something like that to your face... I would knock them the fuck out. No one talks about my Georgie like that" he grinned as he wrapped his arms tightly around her small frame and kissed the top of her head. "You were born to be a writer Sweetheart, don't ever forget that".

"Thank you Negan" she whispered as she snuggled in to his chest. "You are always building me up".

"As your man, that's my job" he grinned proudly.

The end of the school year had finally arrived and Georgie was set to graduate. The full manuscript for her second book was in the hands of her publishers, and she was hopeful that they would enjoy it just as much, if not more than the first.

Negan watched on proudly as Georgie shyly walked across the stage in her cap and gown to receive her degree. Her big brother Ty was in the crowd along with Jess, both cheering and whistling.

As Georgie stood outside with Tyler and Jess after the ceremony Negan came sauntering up, a proud grin plastered on his face.

"I'm so proud of you Sweetheart" he whispered as he placed a casual hand on her shoulder.

"Thank you" she smiled. "I couldn't have done this without you... without any of you".

"There she is!" came the voice of her Dean as he approached them. "Congratulations Miss Monroe" he smiled as he extended a hand which Georgie shook lightly. "I'm sure you will go on to achieve great things".

"Thank you Sir" she smiled.

"I bet as her Literature Professor, you are very proud of Georgie's accomplishments this year" the Dean said as he turned to Negan.

"Couldn't be prouder" Negan grinned.

"Good luck for the future Miss Monroe. I look forward to your next book. Send me a signed copy will you?" he said with a wink.

"Will do Sir. Thank you" she replied as he walked away.

"We are all so proud of you Geegee" Ty smiled. "Celebration tonight?"

"You know it!" Negan grinned.

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Thanks for reading**


	21. The Future Is Here

With graduation over, Georgie and Negan no longer had to hide their relationship. They gave it a few months before being seen together out in public so people weren't suspicious. It didn't take long for word to get back to the College that Professor Negan was dating an ex-student. One day Georgie received a phone call that the Dean would like to meet with her.

"Georgie, nice to see you again" he greeted as she walked into his office.

"Likewise" Georgie smiled politely. "But ahh why am I here?"

"Well, as you know, word travels fast around here. And from what I've been told, You and Professor Negan are in a relationship. Is that correct?"

"Yes Sir" Georgie stated simply, not bothering to lie about it.

"Right well... I assume this relationship began after you graduated?" He asked, his eyebrow raised in question. "While it is not illegal for a teacher and student to have a relationship... it is frowned upon here".

"Yes, it began after Graduation" Georgie lied convincingly for what felt like the first time in her life.

"Good. I'm glad to hear it. I would hate to have to terminate Negan's employment. He is a fantastic Professor". The Dean told her.

"Yes he is. He always encouraged me with my writing. That's how our relationship began. He's been a sounding board for my second book" Georgie told him, sticking as close to the truth as possible so she didn't have to lie. "Which by the way is being published next week, so I'll be sure to send you a signed copy" she smiled.

"I look forward to that".

"So Negan isn't in trouble?"

"No" he smiled. "He's fine. Since you are no longer a student here your relationship is not a problem".

"Great thank you". Georgie smiled. "I'll drop by next week with the book. I hope you'll enjoy it" she said as she headed for the door.

"I'm sure I will. Bye Georgie".

"Cya" she called as she left.

When Georgie's second book was released it was less than a week before it became a best seller. She had once again given Negan the first copy and he was honoured and over the moon to read the dedication in the front page.

 _Dedicated to Negan,_  
 _My mentor, my friend, my heart._  
 _Love Georgie xo_

Below that was a handwritten message that said:

 _Thank you for being my everything. I love you more than words can say._

As promised she delivered a signed copy to the Dean who was very thrilled.

The following day was Georgie's 21st birthday and Negan had been busy organising her a special surprise. As they pulled up outside a house in a quiet street Georgie was a little confused. Had he planned a surprise party for her? Taking her hand he lead her up onto the porch and to the front door.

"Negan, who's house is this?" She asked.

"Ours Sweetheart" he grinned as he handed her the keys.

"Are you fucking serious!?" She exclaimed.

"Of course Babygirl. Go on in, look around".

Unlocking the door Georgie made her way through the house. It was nothing short of gorgeous, it was everything she had ever dreamed of.

"What do you think Georgie? You said you wanted the white picket fence" he chuckled.

"Negan... I love it. It's ours?"

"If you want it to be. All we have to do is sign the paperwork and hand over the money" he grinned.

"Hell yes! This is the best birthday ever" Georgie smiled as she wrapped her arms around Negan. "I can't wait to christen every room of this house" she teased.

"I like the way you think Sweetheart. But I have just one more surprise for you" he said and Georgie narrowed her eyes at him, wondering what could possibly be better than this. Leading her out into the backyard he walked her to the beautiful white pergola surrounded by rose bushes with stunning red flowers. "I thought this would be a perfect place for you to write" Negan smiled.

"Negan... you big softy" she gushed. "It is... it's absolutely perfect" she smiled as she looked around, taking it all in. "Negan I-" she began as she turned back to him, only to be stopped mid-sentence as she found him down on one knee, and beautiful diamond ring between his fingers. He flashed her his perfect white toothed smile, the one that always made her weak at the knees.

"Georgie... Sweetheart. It beats the fuck outta me how you have put up with me for so long. I love the holy hell outta you, and I would be honoured if you would keep putting up with me for the rest of our lives. Will you marry me?"

"Yes! Fuck yes!" Georgie giggled happily, tears welling up in her eyes. Negan slipped the ring on her finger and kissed her hand softly before standing up and wrapping his arms tightly around her. "I love you... you god damned perfect man!"

* * *

 **I think I am going to end this story here. I have loved writing this one so much. Thank you to all who have followed this story, I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did.**

 **A big thank you to those who have followed this story since day one and those who have given me such great reviews and feedback. You guys are awesome! A special shout out to CLTex! Thanks for being a loyal follower of this story, hope you enjoyed the ending.**


End file.
